


Closer

by blackalleykat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Boys Kissing, M/M, Mushy, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Smut in future chapters, Top Uchiha Sasuke, bottom Naruto, more to come! - Freeform, scared naruto, uke naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackalleykat/pseuds/blackalleykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do I get myself into these messes you ask? Tell me when you find out. It all started when He showed up. Him and his goddamn perfect body and snarky attitude that had proved to be irresistible...and now he's claimed that I'm his mate. Damn cocky bastard...but I'm not exactly protesting now am I?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disoriented

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3 so I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think! This stories name was also changed to its current one because I thought it should be named after the song that inspired it:)

  “Oooooiiiii! Wake up, Hime-chan!” an obnoxious voice yelled from above me.

 

  “Shut up, Kiba.” Someone whispered ferociously. “Do you want Sasuke to kill you?”

 

  “Believe me when I say I will.” This voice was cold, hard and sent shivers of dark pleasure through my body. 

 

 

  And I had absolutely no idea why.  
 

 

  My body was heavy, I couldn’t move my arms or legs and my head was swimming through clouds of dense fog, my thoughts muddled. A whimper escaped my lips as a burning pain, accompanied by a constant throbbing took up residence just above my left hip bone.  
The bickering above me stopped almost immediately. Large, cold hands brushed across my ribs. Why am I shirtless? “Shit, it’s still bleeding.” Bleeding? Something wet was touching my skin then, licking just where the burn was as the hands traveled to gently, but firmly hold my hips in place.

 

  If it hadn’t have been for the tight grasp on my waist, I would’ve pulled back immediately. The first touch had brought nothing but a more intense pain and just when I thought I would scream, it turned blissfully numb and a sigh escaped my lips. “Hnnn…”

 

  The same hand ruffled softly through my hair and something pressed lightly to my forehead. “Hey, Boss, when do you think Hime-chan will wake up?”

 

  “Whenever he wants too.” was the response from the cold voice. “I’ll be right back; I have some questions for our guest.” It sneered.

 

  A door slammed and immediately I longed for the voice to return, something urging me to go after it, never separate. Against my will, another whimper escaped. The air above me stirred slightly, just enough to arouse curiosity. I struggled to open my eyes, my eyelids twitching with the effort and finally I brought them open half way.

 

  I was confused to say the least, but that may have been because I hadn’t managed to open my eyes all the way. It looked like…a dog?...but also….a man? “Kiba! Get away from him before he wakes up! Or worse!...if Sasuke comes back!” the voice hissed.

 

  “Chill, Neji! I’m just having some fun! He smells really good.” This voice was right next to my ear, something (a nose?) pressed into the side of my neck, inhaling deeply. What in the world was he doing?

 

  I fought to raise my eyelids higher and won. I blinked slowly once, twice, and then a third time. Staring down at me was a guy about my age with dark spiky hair, and red streaks like war paint falling in triangles underneath brown, widened eyes.

 

  What the heck are those?! This guy…This guy had two pointed ears, the same color as his hair sticking out from the top of his head and, as I looked down, a long bushy tail brushed against my legs as it wagged back and forth in excitement. “Hime-chan!” He grinned showing off large pointed teeth as big as my little finger and that was when terror flooded through me. Gripping at me painfully and tearing down every defense I had until it all escaped me in a drawn-out, horrified wail.

 

  The guy reacted instantly, his clawed hands catching my cheek as he covered his ears. I scrambled backwards, forcing the muscles in my legs to move me away from the beast. My back collided with something hard and I looked up.

 

  A guy with long hair and pale eyes had his hands stretched out in an attempt to be reassuring but it was thwarted by the long claws and sharp ears that jutted out from his head. “Shhh! You’re alrigh-“

 

  I didn’t wait to hear what he had to say and another scream tore from my lungs. I stumbled away, finally feeling a solid wall against my back and wrapping my arms tightly around my head to protect myself as I had done so many times before. “Leave me alone!” I yelled as I felt them draw closer.

 

  “We’re not gunna hur-“  
 

 

 “What in the HELL is going on?!” The cold voice from before shouted but I dared not look up even as something in me screamed to run to it.

 

  “Sasuke!” That was the voice of the pale eyed guy. “We-“

 

  “Oh my god! I’m so sorry Hime-chan!” This was the loud guy said as he pulled my hands away, destroying my only defense.

 

  “NO!” I cried trying to pull my hands free. “Please, don’t hurt me!” A loud crack resonated throughout the room and suddenly his grasp was gone and replaced with strong arms that pulled me into a broad chest.

 

  “Don’t.fucking.touch.my.mate.” The voice snapped each word out, anger seeping into his words.  
A groan from across the room made me clutch the body in front of me.

 

  “Sa-Sasuke, he didn’t mean anything by it.” The voice of the pale-eyed man said warily.

 

  “I can smell that fucking mutt all over him! Kiba hurt him, he’s mine and no one hurts my mate.” The large, cold body clutching me said. What the hell is he talking about? I thought to myself although I couldn’t really bring myself to care too much seeing as I had suddenly become distracted by the comforting scent that seemed to radiate from him.

 

  I was brought out of my daze when gentle fingers pried my own off of a dark tank top. I looked up startled and realized I had somehow lost my glasses. My fingers ran over my face and came away slick and red. I stared at it, wanting to cry before I looked back up. From what I could see of the guy in front of me, he had black hair and black eyes with creamy white skin that begged to be touched.

 

  He leaned forward and when a whimper escaped me, he stopped, only to grasp my face in one hand and gently lay a hand on my neck. “It’s okay, dobe, I’m not going to hurt you.” He said teasingly as he ran his hand down my neck.

 

  “I-I’m not a dobe you…you teme!” I bit out, although it sounded much weaker then I cared to admit and much less harsh than I wanted it to be. There was a low chuckle and warm breath tickled my skin and made me wince when I grazed over my cheek.

 

  “Hold still…dobe.” He said again and before I could protest, he licked my cheek. Now that I was fully awake I understood what I had felt earlier on my stomach and my face flushed in mortification. That was the most intimate I had ever been with anyone before and I had only been half-conscious!

 

  “S-Stop!” I yelped and squirmed against my captor. He growled lowly and something in me made me stiffen. I stopped struggling and the man let out a purr of satisfaction, languidly licking me again. I shut my eyes against the bubbling feeling of contentment I felt as he continued to clean my wound.

 

  When he was pleased with his job he pulled back and smirked at me. I was sure I knew exactly what he was seeing because my face had only heated up further when he continued his actions and my heartbeat was pounding at an above average rate, making me pant for breathe.

 

  “Well don’t you look simply delectable.” Another voice said but it was quickly cut off by a snarl that reverberated from the man who had thrown himself in front of me the moment he had spoken.

 

  “Easy there baby brother, I just wanted to see who had saved you.” The voice said amused. I peeked out from behind broad shoulders to stare at the blurry form of a lurking giant. He had long hair the same color as the guy in front of me but his eyes, which I could see distinctly, flared a bright red. He leaned down and extended a hand toward me, ignoring the growl that followed. “Hey there,” he said as if coaxing a wild animal out. “I thought you might want these.” He gestured towards his outstretched hand.

 

  I squinted to get a better look at what was in his hands and gasped when I saw what it was. I reached out hesitantly and took them from him. “T-Thank you,” I said as I slid my glasses on. One of the frames was lopsided and one of the lenses had cracked but at least I could see again.

 

  “You’re quite welcome.” The man said when I finally got a good look at him. He was freaking gorgeous. I had always known I was gay and I had been perfectly fine with it, still enduring the bullies in my high school life, and I was proud to say that I would gladly give this man a second look. A growl interrupted my thoughts.

 

  “What are you doing here Itachi?” The guy in front of me growled. Oh hot damn. My mouth watered at the sight of him, broad shoulders, long, powerful legs, and pale, smooth skin that was a stark contrast to the mop of dark hair that was styled into a messy array of midnight locks, but the best was his eyes. Oh his eyes. What I had thought to be black was actually dark grey with shining silver flecks and a slowly crawling, malicious red tint covering his eyes.

 

  An involuntary moan wobbled from my lips and I immediately clasped a hand over my mouth. Oh my god. I didn’t just do that did I? The blood rushed to my face as everyone in the room turned around to stare at me. I swallowed thickly and tried to stand, only to crumple back down when pain rippled through my abdomen and I was pulled onto the man’s lap.

 

  “You shouldn’t try to move so much, mate, I haven’t had a chance to heal you properly.” He said, running hands over my sides and making me give another involuntary noise.

 

  “And just what, might I ask, is your ‘mates’ name, Sasuke?” The man said as he looked me over with an approving nod.

 

  So that was his name. Sasuke. Just that one word sent a shiver of delight down my spine. It was so befitting of the man I was practically sitting on top of. He stiffened and leaned over so his mouth was right next to my ear. “Won’t you tell me?” He breathed and the resulting shiver seemed to please him immensely.

 

  “N-Naruto Uzumaki.” I whispered, waiting for the giggles and taunts that usually accompanied the after of when someone found out who I was…but they never came.

 

  “Hnn,” Sasuke purred, his nose brushing against the back of my ear. “I like it, Naruto.”


	2. When We Met

Sasuke, the man I was currently sitting on top of, skimmed long, pale fingers down my sides. I shivered against the sudden cold that seemed to infiltrate the room and arched into the warm body behind me.

The ground beneath me suddenly shifted and I let out an unmanly yelp, scrambling to find purchase, only to wrap my arms around _his_ neck. He let out a loud purr, an actual _purr_ that rumbled against my side. “If you all will excuse me, I have a mate to care for.” He said coldly to the widened eyes behind us.

“W-where are you taking me?” I asked timidly. I had absolutely no idea where I was or who these people were and quite frankly, I was scared shitless. For all I knew these guys, with theirstrange animal appendages and brooding auras, could be serial killers part of some new cult an I, their next victim.

Silver eyes turned down to stare into mine as he kicked the door open with one foot. “My bed.” Was the only response I got.

Blood rushed to my face, turning me the most unappealing shade of red imaginable I was sure, as I stared at him wide-eyed. The suggestive tone that had laced his voice made me speechless. My hands flew up to push against his broad chest. “W-wait! I just met you! W-we can’t do t-that stuff!” I nearly shouted, squirming in his vice-like grip.

Sasuke growled, only tightening his hold on me and readjusting his grip beneath my legs.” Keep still! I’m not going to hurt you, I just want to heal you.” His voice took on a softer tone compared to the icy feel it began as, one of his hands rubbing a soothing circle on my side.

“I’m okay though!” I said frantically, ignoring the twine in my hip as soon as I said the words. “So…you can let me walk and I’ll just uh-…I’ll just leave and pretend I never saw anything in there.” I gestured to the large door that had gotten increasingly smaller as I suddenly realized that Sasuke had never stopped walking.

“NO.” he responded immediately, “You’re _my_ mate. _I’m_ claiming you. You’re _mine.”_ Silver eyes narrowed in a ‘that’s final, you can argue but you won’t win’ sort of way.

Anger bubbled in with my fear. “What the hell? _Mate?_ You’re not a fucking animal. Now put me down, I’m going home!” I yelled, pushing as hard as I could against the chest that had been so comforting only moments before.

Sasuke’s expression changed then, going from mildly annoyed to gleefully predatory in a split second. One minute I was against his chest and the next I was thrown over his shoulder.

“Listen to me , _Naruto,”_ I shivered when he said my name, forgetting my protests as it seem to roll perfectly off his tongue. “I’m a werewolf, an extremely possessive one at that, and you will enjoy being my mate,” He slammed a door open. A falling sensation barely had time to register before I bounced on top of a mattress, Sasuke crawling on top of me and pinning me down. “Because I may not be a ‘fucking animal’, but I am a _fucking_ animal.”

The blush that had receded from my cheeks returned ten-fold and I was left sputtering, unable to take my eyes off of the man above me, even as his pale face lowered closer to mine.

Cool lips brushed over mine in a feather light kiss. The surprised gasp I let out was an immediate reaction to the small jolt of electricity that had run through my body the exact moment that our lips had touched.

I gritted my teeth together, trying to ignore the pleasant tingling sensation in my fingertips and willing away tears at the same time. “Please…” I whimpered. “Please, I don’t understand. You’re lying! W-werewolves aren’t real! And even if they were, why me?!I’m nothing!” I cried.

Sasuke halted his motions and pulled back just enough to where I could see his entire face, and released one of my hands, taking his newly freed one and resting it against my cheek. Stormy gray eyes stared hard into my own, confusion and a flash of hurt passing through as I was forced to meet their gaze. “You are most definitely _not_ nothing. You, Naruto, have saved me in more ways than one, and the only way I can think to repay you, is to cherish you and to love you in every possible way imaginable.” Butterflies danced in my stomach at his words before the more rational side of me whispered ‘ You don’t even know his last name.’ It took me a moment to understand the full meaning of his ‘saved me’ words before I even remotely comprehended their meaning.

Slowly, I started to remember events of the previous day.

Xxx

The dark green apron I wore clung to my sweat-slicked skin and clothes in the summer heat. My arms ached with the effort it took to push the large broom across the sidewalk for the sixth time that day.

“Naruto! Get your ass back in here and take some goddamn orders, you lazy shit!” the manager yelled from inside our small coffee shop.

I bit back the remark I so desperately wanted to make, but I _really_ needed this job to keep my shitty apartment. I grit my teeth together, passing the glaring manager, and throwing the broom in the supply closet and standing behind the cash register.

With a huff, I put on my best customer friendly attitude and managed a cheery, “What can I get for you today?” to the two girls from my school. They rolled their eyes at each other before ordering their coffee “on the double, freak. There’s no way I’m getting stuck in this storm.” And turning back to gossip about some new student that was coming to our school soon.

I quickly put their orders in and was thankfully occupied with customers until closing.

The wind had picked up considerably and every now and then a crack of thunder and bolt of lightning would flash across the ski. Guess who gets to walk home in that? “Lock up, and don’t steal anything. I’ll know if you did.” The manager growled as he threw the keys at me. They hit me square in the chest and bounced onto the floor. The bell chimed as he exited the front door and no sooner had I bent to pick up the key than it chimed again.

“Look, I’m not going to steal any-“ My voice caught in my throat as I caught sight of the person before me. Black hair was plastered down to alabaster skin. A formfitting gray tank top clung to a muscular chest and black torn jeans fell low on tantalizing hips. A flash of bright lightening followed by a large clap of thunder snapped me from my dazed admiring. “I-I’m sorry but we’re closed.” I stumbled, gazing into shining, silver eyes framed by thick, dark lashes. Those eyes flared for a moment with an unknown emotion before it was gone. His shoes squeaked on the tiled floors and suddenly he was right in front of me.

Gray eyes boring into my own. I could feel the cold ruminate from his body, raindrops falling from his hair, his eyelashes, and the tip of his nose.

Another strong bang of thunder rattled the windows, making me jump and starting me from my again dazed thoughts. “Oh…hell. Stay right here, if you touch anything I’ll castrate you.” I threatened, walking into the backroom, grabbing a towel, and returning only to find that the man hadn’t moved from his spot. He didn’t even appear to be breathing.

I walked over cautiously, stepping directly in front of him. I stood on my toes, draping the towel over his wet hair and tousling it softly. “You’re a good listener.” I grinned.

The corner of his mouth twitched into a sarcastic smirk that surprisingly suited him, as a pale hand darted up to grab my hand. “I’m not particularly fond of losing my testicles.”

I laughed then, a true laugh and not one of those fake ones I was always throwing out at random. The man’s, I say man but he was probably only a few years older than me, smirk spread into a grin, my hand still caught in his grasp. He gently turned it so the inside of my wrist was facing him and inhaled deeply.

Great, the first hot guy to walk through these doors in weeks, not know who I was, and flirt with me, and it had to be some weirdo with an even stranger scent fetish. As if to prove my point the next words out of his mouth were “You smell delicious.”

A nervous laugh bubbled up from my chest as I tugged at my hand. “Uh, thanks, I think it’s probably just the shop though. I’m all sweaty.” He released my wrist, something glimmering in his molten eyes.

“I apologize, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” He said, managing to sound sincere and amused at the same time. “I’m just not used to being around someone whose scent is so… _overpowering.”_

I wrinkled my nose. Did I really smell? I lifted my arm and took a little sniff of my own but I could only smell my own sweat and a hint of my body wash. “Oh, come on. I don’t smell _that_ bad.” I said as I set about locking all the windows and mopping the floor. The stranger followed my every move, one hand absently running the towel through his hair. “Sooo…” I began trying to dissolve the sudden awkward silence that had infiltrated the coffee shop. “You have got to be new here because I would definitely remember seeing you around.” I threw a flirty smile at him, better to make him uncomfortable so he would leave faster.

To my complete and utter surprise he grinned right back. “Not new, just returning after being away for a few years.”

“Oh?” I questioned, leaning over a table to wipe it down.

“Oh, indeed. And now I’m wondering just where you’ve been hiding all my life.” He said without the slightest hint of embarrassment at the words that had just left his mouth. I felt my face heat up instantly and was about to reply when the front door slammed open again.

Two guys, dressed in black waltzed into the shop, one with long hair captured in a loose ponytail and the other practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. “So _this_ is where you ran off too?” said the one that was bouncing.

I slammed my rag onto the floor and placed my hands on my hips. “Dammit, can’t any of you read?! The sign says closed!” I pointed a finger at the sign dangling in window. When I received two confused stared I rolled my eyes and slipped my glasses off my nose. “Would you like these to help you see it better?” I said sweetly, batting my eyelashes at them before rolling my eyes and putting my glasses back on. I turned to the Adonis from before, “I take it these are you’re friends? If you would be so kind as to beat it I’d really appreciate it so I can get home before this storm gets to bad that’d be great.” I said exasperatedly as I picked the rag up and finished my clean up.

When I returned from the back, changed into my street clothes, the three were still standing in the middle of the store. The black haired one was glaring something fierce at the other two who had taken up residence by the door looking rather sheepish. I sighed and made my way towards them, grasping the keys tightly in my hands.

I made it halfway to the front when a sudden shout stopped me in my tracks. I spun around just in time to see a dark shape crash through the window behind me, showering me with glass and landing on top of me, pinning me to the floor.

My glasses flew from my face, cracking on impact as they were crushed beneath my body. A scream tore from my lungs as glass dug into my skin, tearing my clothes and tingeing them red. My hair was yanked back, my neck straining under the pressure and I grit my teeth together, shutting my eyes tightly together as blood dripped from my nose. What the hell is going on?!

My head spun as I tried to decipher what was being said around me but I could only hear a deep growl, gnashing teeth along with hard nails tapping against the tile and the occasional garbled voices.

The body on top of mine suddenly let up pulling me with them and my head was tilted to the side. Something sharp stabbed at my throat and my first thought was that he had a knife, but then I realized there were two, maybe an inch or two of space separating them and they were digging deeper into my neck. Oh god they were going to kill me. The realization slammed into me and with that I slammed my head backwards with as much force as I could muster and scrambled forward, as blind as a bat without my glasses, until I bumped into something solid.

Two arms wrapped around me pulling me behind them and I could just barely make out the mop of black hair and pale skin before I was forced out of the way.

I don’t really remember what happened for the next couple of minutes but there were these awful ripping sounds and a couple muffled snarls before two hands were pressed firmly against my cheeks, forcing me to make blurry eye contact with dark eyes.

The mouth in front of me was moving but I couldn’t make it form coherent sentences.”….-ou hear…-e?” I blinked slowly, gaze flickering to the mangled lump behind the person in front of me. It was moving, slowly but surely, something flashing in the harsh light of the shop.

My heartbeat thundered rapidly as the vague shape took the form of something I recognized and without thinking I dove in front of the person in front of me with a strangle cry.

Thunder boomed overhead at the same moment that the click of a gun reverberated around the small area. I never hit the ground. Someone caught me, yelling and screaming and talking frantically to me but I was numb.

My head slipped down slightly and I could barely register the blood rapidly soaking my shirt before fingers gripped my chin and forced me to look into the face from before. The lips moved again, closer than before and I could make out a distinct. “….gunna hurt…” before a pair of razor-like _somethings_ pierced into the vulnerable skin on my neck.

My eyes widened as far as they could go, my back arched of the ground, hands clawing at the shirt to desperately push it away. Anything to get the acid to stop flowing through my veins.

A strangled cry wobbled from my lips just before I went limp.

Fire radiated from my neck, surging throughout each of my limbs and then…

Nothing


	3. A Healing of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke heals Naruto;D

I startled back to reality with a gasp as cold hands grasped my cheeks firmly.

 

 

 

“You still with me?” Sasuke said, one hand wandering down my side while the other stayed firmly against my cheek. Narrowed silver eyes stared hard at me, the perfect black eyebrows above them drawn tightly together in what could only have been worry. “You stopped responding for a minute there. Had me a little worried, Sunshine.”

 

 

 

_Sunshine?_ I had had many nicknames before but never one as gentle as _Sunshine…_ These people must be delusional. I swallowed thickly and stared up at the Adonis above me. Inky black strands tickled my cheeks so I tried to turn away, only to find myself turned back to the god-like face. The look he gave me seemed to scream I wasn’t getting away without answering.

 

 

 

“I-I’m fine, I was just…just thinking about what happened.” I stumbled, trying to pry the fingers away from my face long enough to view the damage done to my body. When I was finally allowed to look, I couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped me.

 

 

 

Just beside my tattoo, my family’s crest of a swirling sun, there was a hole about the size of a nickel, gaping and red with long spider like abrasions puckering the skin around it. Small amounts of blood flowed in a little trail down over my hipbone and past my boxers. There were cuts all across the sensitive skin of my stomach, not to mention the purpling bruises that marred my skin as well.

 

 

 

“It was my fault,” Sasuke said quietly, releasing my face and trailing his finger down to my slightly bloodied fault. “I should’ve known there’d be more out that had smelt you as well,” His voice trailed off as he lowered himself so that he was lying next to me on the bed, carefully avoiding touching the marred flesh. “But no else will hurt you, I promise you that.” The last part was practically growled out, the light grip on my side tightened, not enough to be painful, but enough to be uncomfortable.

 

 

 

I squirmed under the weight of his hand, confused at the tingle of comfort I felt sweep through me. When I turned back to Sasuke, our noses brushed against each other because of our close proximity, causing an infuriating blush to creep across my face. There was a soft chuckle from the mouth directly in front of mine and then his nose and mouth were running along the side of my neck.

 

 

 

“W-what did you do to me?” I stuttered, eyelids fluttering closed in bliss as a hot tongue began to lave at the sensitive skin just below my ear. The shiver that ran through my body, along with the low moan and clenching of my hands in the dark tank top before me were all completely involuntary.

 

 

 

Another chuckle, and smooth lips brushed against my skin with every word, moving lower and lower until they had somehow come to rest just beside my wound. “When you were shot, I laid my claim on you,” slender fingers brushed against my neck, tracing raised skin in two half circles before returning to finish his thoughts, “to help speed up the healing process. I had to or else you would’ve died, and it was a plus for me as well because now everyone knows who you belong to.” I could practically hear the smirk in his voice, his lips curling upwards against my skin before he licked one of the cuts near the hole in m my wound. “When you were shot, I laid my claim on you,” slender fingers brushed against my neck, tracing raised skin in two half circles before returning to finish his thoughts, “to help speed up the healing process. I had to or else you would’ve died, and it was a plus for me as well because now everyone knows who you belong to.” I could practically hear the smirk in his voice, his lips curling upwards against my skin before he licked one of the cuts that jutted from the hole in my stomach.

 

 

 

My back arched of the bed, first in pain then in slight pleasure. “My claim always me some influence over the things you do and I will always know if you’re in danger.” He purred, licking again languidly at another cut, still closer. “My saliva will help to heal you but it’s taking far longer than I would like because we are not yet mated. However, by no means do I wish to hurt you so I will continue my actions and perhaps exchange some fluids.” The last was said more to himself than to me but I heard it all the same.

 

 

 

“F-fluids?” I asked, wide-eyed and staring at him imploringly, and trying to ignore the fact that I had stopped struggling. “I-I belong to no one and what did you mean by claim?” I rambled, finally finding the strength to raise my arms and try to push the inky head back, but when my fingers came into contact with the soft locks, they threaded through immediately, completely ignoring what I wanted them to do.

 

 

 

They tugged gently until a loud rumble startled me, something twitching against my fingers. Two opaque ears were barely visible in the messy mass of blue-black hair, but as soon as my fingers had brushed against them they had twitched to life. I stared in wonder at the appendages before rubbing them softly between two fingers. The resulting moan that erupted from the man nearly on top of me sent another involuntary shiver down my spine.

 

 

 

Sasuke groaned again, lapping harshly around the wound before rising above me and staring me directly I the eyes. “ _I_ own _you_ just as much as _you_ own _me_ now. I bit you, therefore claiming you and marking you as my own.” His hand traced the raised skin on my throat again, a possessive smile gracing his mouth as his silver eyes lingered on it before meeting my gaze again. “and to answer your other question, I have decided that it will be in our best interest if the _fluids_ exchanged on this particular evening is our blood, seeing as I don’t think you’re up for much some more _vigorous_ activities.” This time the smirk the adorned the face of my Adonis, er, the Adonis was completely visible for me to see.

 

 

 

The blush in my cheeks soon covered my entire face, I could even feel it creeping down my neck. The silver eyes locked onto mine burned with lust and want as they watch me blush fiercer, but before I could say anything, thin fingers brushed feather-light across my lips. “You’re so beautiful, Naruto.” My heart galloped in my chest, my pulse racing as blood flooded my face again in an almost dizzying manor. My name had sounded like a sin coming from his lips, and the only thing I could do was swallow thickly and try to push down the heat beginning to pool in my belly. “Now hush, love, and let me heal you.” He stated before placing a gentle kiss on the tip of my nose.

 

 

 

I found hands tugging on the hem of my boxers and a little bubble of panic formed in my gut. “P-please don’t take them off!” I gasped, trapping the dexterous fingers in my hands.

 

 

 

Sasuke looked at me for a moment before prying off my fingers and holding them in his hands. “Tonight I will bend to your wishes, but don’t think that I’m always so nice, dobe.” He said, a frown ruining his perfect features into an almost comical pout.

 

 

 

I felt my mouth twitch upwards at his childishness. ”Whatever you say, teme.” I whispered, but stopped when I felt the hands back at my waist. “Y-you said-“

 

 

 

“I’m just pulling them down a little, I won’t expose you yet, Sunshine. We’ll save that for later.” He said softly, rolling down the elastic until it exposed the trail of fine blonde hair that led downwards. The Cheshire Cat grin the played across his mouth was almost as startling as the fingers that brushed through the fine hairs. “Hnnnnn…” He released a long drawn out moan as he did so, and that, coupled with the buzz of pleasure that came with his touch had me clenching my eyes together tightly.

 

 

 

Wet heat latched onto my skin just below the wound, sucking on the flesh harshly before licking it gently and alternating between the two for moments that seemed to drive me wild.

 

 

 

A groan escaped me before I could muffle it with my hands. I bit on my thumb to stifle the gasp that lay on the edge of my tongue when the hot mouth move up and covered my wound, lightly easing the sting from it as he lapped at the wound. I could feel his tongue tracing every arched cut the jumped from the wound outward until he slowly laid his tongue flat against the wound.

 

 

 

A whimper escaped my clenched teeth at the initial pain before it became numb. The slurping sound that seemed to fill the air around us was almost as embarrassing as the amount of arousal I was feeling at Sasuke’s ministrations. My hips lifted slightly off the bed but they were instantly pinned down by clawed hands. His nails dug into the skin of my hips leaving indentions and nearly breaking the skin, but I didn’t mind. Instead I was focused on the heat spreading throughout my torso, moving downwards to where I so desperately willed it away.

 

 

 

My breath came in fast pants, my chest arching of the bed as the wet noises became louder in my ears and I dared not open my eyes for fear of what I would see. My hands fisted the silk sheets, and not finding enough purchase, moved on to the head of thick hair on my torso. My fingers curled around the dark hair, tugging until they found the firm and pointed ears that twitched with appreciation.

 

 

 

Sasuke let out a happy growl that rumbled through his body, which was pressed tightly against my legs and lower half, and reverberated from his mouth against my hipbones which cause my body to tremor with the pleasure that pulsed through it.

 

 

 

I groaned with dissatisfaction when his mouth released me and pulled furiously on the locks and ears in my grasp. There was another growl that made me stiffen, instantly relinquishing my hold and opening my eyes.

 

 

 

The sight before me both startled and fascinated me. Sasuke was towering over me, his large frame blocking out the light and his ears were pointed forward, exposing the soft pink inside while his tail brushed my legs in wide sweeping motions. His face was slightly contorted; his cheekbones higher, the bridge of his nose slightly wider, and his eyes were slanted in an almost cat-like way. The silvery hue had been transformed on one of his eyes to a complete blood red. His lips were drawn back, sharp pointed teeth flashing dangerously as blood, my blood, dribbled down the corner of his mouth.

 

 

 

I shrank back, not sure if I was terrified or captivated with him, and to prove my insecurity, I clutched my hands closely to my chest, afraid to let them free in case they reached for him. A dark pink tongue darted out to taste the leftover blood that was trailing down his chin and he bent closer, leering at me as our noses almost touched.

 

 

 

His canines brushed against my lips, pricking the skin so I tasted the metallic tang of my own blood before it was quickly lapped up, but not by me. Sasuke held my hands to the bed, his fingers threading through mine so tightly that his knuckles were even whiter than the rest of his skin. I watched as bright red drops welled from two spot on his bottom lip and he didn’t wipe them away, only pressed his lips against mine so I was forced to taste him.

 

 

 

My first reaction was to be repulsed, not because the taste was unpleasant, far from it actually, and not even because I was _drinking someone’s blood._ No, it was the face that I was _enjoying_ it so much that disturbed me.

 

 

 

I tried to pull away but was quickly stopped by Sasuke’s warning snarl of disapproval and stayed put, letting his taste wash over me. When his tongue prodded the small punctures on my lips I gasped, allowing him entrance without meaning too. I could feel more of his blood pooling in my mouth, his tongue smearing it across the backs if my teeth and tongue until all I could think about was _Sasuke_.

 

 

 

He tasted strongly of white chocolate and almonds and even though I knew I was tasting his blood, I chose to try to ignore that in favor of getting his blood kick out of the way so that I could maybe be free a little sooner.

 

 

 

When he was satisfied that I had swallowed enough of his blood he licked my lips and then his own.

 

 

 

To my utter astonishment I felt almost blissful, there was no pain anywhere. I glanced down at the wound on my stomach only to find it barely visible, the skin almost as smooth as before and the only way that one would notice anything was the faintly shiny sheen on a small circle of skin. My jaw was slack in bewilderment. Oh god, if he was telling the truth…and he bit me….and I drank his blood….

 

 

 

I looked to him frantically but was quickly silence by the hands that ran along my face in such a delicate manner. “No need to fret, Sunshine. You won’t become one of us but you’re not entirely human either. It will be alright so just relax.” He pushed my shoulders down onto the bed and took the other side of the bed, wrapping long arms around my body and pulling me into him.

 

 

 

I felt my heart beat at a borderline frantic rate as thoughts assaulted my mind. How long had I been gone? I had to go back to school, what if my uncle had tried to contact me? He would be hysterical when he found out what happened. My hands threaded through my hair like they always did when I was on the verge of a panic attack. Oh god, what if they don’t let me out? What if they decide to just kill me? What if I die out here? No one would know. Does anyone even know I’m missing?

 

 

 

A panic-stricken sob bubbled out from my throat as tears welled in my eyes. _I’m going to die here,_ was the only thought that repeated after the initial onslaught of my contemplations. Large hands moved over top of my own, tugging them away from my hair and trapping them to my body. I purposely let the next sob escape me in order to let my ‘protector’ know I was scared and confused beyond belief. He tugged me closer, and I felt his lips laying on the raised skin on my neck. “You have nothing to fear, love.” He purred before biting lightly against my throat and the only thing I could register was the deep hum of _Sleep_ before my vision went black and no other thoughts flitted about in my mind.


	4. Confusion of Sorts...and a pink haired menace.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My breath caught in my throat, face flushing in horror and embarrassing arousal. He had seemed so nice only moments ago, yes he was still just as gentle, but his fingers were trailing lightly over the raised skin on my neck and his tone sent shivers of fear and anticipation throughout my body. He smiled at me, fingers curling around my neck and pulling me into him, completely ignoring our audience, and kissed me roughly. His tongue forcing its way into my mouth as I tried desperately to pull away from him only to find myself even more enraptured with him as he growled and planted his other hand firmly onto my hip. “Now, where should we begin?” He smirked, smacking me harshly on the rear before nuzzling my neck.
> 
> Stupid, bipolar, lunatic, werewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are much appreciated! :3<3

I woke up slowly, entirely warm and comfortable but there was something missing, something should have been there with me. My hand reached out beside me, searching for whatever it was until they came into contact with something firm and soft. “Hnn.” I sighed in contentment when I wrapped said soft thing around myself, burying my head in the firm pillow underneath me.

 

Only when I did, my pillow _rumbled_. My eyes flew wide open and I bolted upright. Oh. My. God. I was just cuddling my kidnapper! What’s wrong with me? Oh no. No, no, no, no. I’m getting out of here right now, while _he’s_ still asleep.

 

I slowly disentangled myself from the long, sinewy limbs, pausing whenever they tightened and I found myself caught again, until I was finally free and standing at the end of the bed, staring down at my sexy captor. If only he wasn’t a psycho werewolf….

 

A breeze blew inform a screened window. It was dawn, the sun still hidden but the moon out of sight as a kaleidoscope of colors danced across the sky. There was enough light for me to see around the room, I couldn’t climb down without injuring myself so I settled for scavenging for a phone and clothes.

 

I found a closet stocked full of expensive shirts and pants, all dark, and three times my size but no phone. I grabbed the first one I saw, buttoning it almost to the top and didn’t bother with pants, seeing as the shirt reached well past my thighs and onto my knees.

 

The closet closed with a click behind me. I waited for a few hesitant moments, seeing if Sasuke would wake up and find me or if I was free to explore. It took only a moment for me to see that he was still dead to the world, growling a little as his hands curled around the pillow I had been laying on, and bringing it to his face with a soft sigh.

 

The door to the bedroom we were in was already opened slightly and groaned when I opened it slowly, the sounds seemingly amplified with every move that I made. I winced as I struggled to shut it behind me with as little noise as possible.

 

I breathed out a hesitant sigh of relief before I crept down the hallway towards a cracked door with a sliver of light shining through. The middle of a conversation drifted through the crack along with the heavenly scent of instant ramen, leaving my stomach growling angrily. “…just hope this means he’ll be more relaxed now. He’s had his panties in a wad ever since he scented that kid.”

 

Another voice spoke up then and I recognized it as the boy with the red triangles on his cheeks. “I’m just surprised that no one has mated him yet. That kid smells great, even with a sand wolf’s scent covering him.”

 

There was a growl and the door was flung open, revealing a very pissed looking, tall, silver-haired man. He took one look at me and his expression immediately changed. His visible eye squinted shut in what only could’ve been a smile, the rest of his face was hidden behind a black mask, a dark blue bandana sat lopsided on his hair. “Oh, it’s you. I didn’t think Sasuke would let you out for days, much less without him near you.” He chuckled.

 

I backed away from him, glancing at the door to Sasuke’s room then back to him, eyes wide in a way that made it obvious what had happened. The silver-haired man’s eye widened a fraction before the look of disbelief was replaced with a flash of mischief. “Well, since you’re already up and about, why don’t you get something to eat. I’m sure you’re hungry from all of the _activity_ that you’ve had.” He said, voice filled with mirth at his own innuendo.

 

My face flushed as bright as a tomato, I almost tripped over my own feet as I back peddled desperately. “P-Pervert!” I shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at him, while a howl of laughter ripped through the corridor.

 

“He hasn’t even known you for five minutes and he already has you characterized perfectly!” The triangle boy said as he wiped away a hysterical tear. He grinned at me, leaning forward as the silver haired man pouted a little, his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Well, if he’s gunna be like that then I’m not going to offer the food I just made.” The silver haired man huffed and turned back around.

 

The smell of the food wafted into the hall again and I instantly shot my hand out, catching the back of the man’s dark blue shirt. “W-wait! I’m sorry. Please share with me.” I muttered quietly, looking up at the man through my bangs. A high-pitched screech filled the hallway and I found myself ripped the silver-haired man.

 

“What do you think you’re doing here?!” a voice hissed in my face, green eyes blazing over with what could only be described as contempt. I flinched at the voice, then again as sharp nails dug into my arms.

 

“St-Stop! Please!” I yelled and on some absurd instinct I yelled out something utterly ridiculous. “Sasuke!”

 

The door to his room swung open, slamming into the wall and leaving a large dent as well as splintering the wooden frame. An angry cloud fumed over Sasuke, his shoulders rigid as he took in the scene before him. He stormed over, feet stomping against the ground as he made his way towards us.

 

Immediately the person released me and squealed in delight. “Sasuke-kun! I knew the rumors were true! I just knew you would come back for me!” She shoved me away from her and I fell into the silver-haired man’s arms. “Ne, ne where have you been? I’ve been so lonely.” She pouted, wrapping her nails around Sasuke’s arm and pressing against him.

 

“S-Sakura?” I whispered stunned. This girl, clinging so desperately to Sasuke, who looked utterly repulsed by the way his nose was wrinkled in disgust, was in some of my classes back at my school. What the hell was she doing _here_?

 

She glanced back at me, her pink hair a beacon in the dark hallway. She flipped her hair and rolled her eyes before answering me. “Ugh, don’t talk. I don’t want you’re grossness spreading to my Sasuke you stupid slut.”

 

Sasuke yanked out of her grip and turned a ferocious sneer to the pretty pinkette. “Do **not** talk to him like that.” I clutched the man holding onto me, noticing how he, as well as the triangle boy, had stiffened. “How the hell did you even get in here?” he growled, his eyes flickering over in our direction.

 

“There was an open window.” She stated, flipping a hand in the air nonchalantly before placing both of them on her hips. “You can’t honestly be protecting him! He’s a freak, Sasuke-kun! Your reputation will be tarnished if anyone finds out! It’s a good thing you have me to tell you how much has changed since you left. Actually, that,” She nodded her head at me. “showed up, like, right after you left.”

 

Sasuke’s fists clenched together so tightly that his knuckles were white. “Sakura-chan, it’s so nice to see you again.” Someone spoke up from behind Sasuke, a pale hand lay against his shoulder.

 

“Oh, Itachi-san, I didn’t know you were back as well. Now that you’re here, you can talk some sense into Sasuke-kun. He’s acting obsessed with this little whore.” She scoffed.

 

“Sakura-chan,” Itachi admonished. “I hope you’re not talking about my ototo’s boyfriend.”

 

Sakura’s eyes widened and her face flushed in anger as she opened her mouth and started yelling, raising her arms dramatically and advancing on me. “This is entirely your fault you stupid freak! You brainwashed them all! My poor Sasuke-kun!” I braced myself for her wildly spinning arms, but they never came.

 

I peeked through my partially closed eyes, surprised at the sight presenting itself to me. The boy with the triangles on his face, Kiba, was standing in front of me, his arms braced in front of him preventing Sakura’s pin wheeling arms from hitting me. Sasuke’s eyes were bleeding to a fierce red, the silver almost completely taking over, and I’m sure that if it wasn’t for Itachi’s thwarting arms, he would have been on the pinkette in an instant.

 

The girl obviously had no idea how much trouble she was truly in because she just kept ranting. “Kakashi, Kiba, please escort our guest out of our home, and this time please be sure to lock the windows as well.” Itachi said, while giving Sasuke a warning glance before releasing him.

 

Kiba’s brown head nodded in agreement and I felt the man I was clutching, Kakashi, nudge me away. My fingers had locked themselves onto the man’s shirt and refused to give. It wasn’t until an angry growl and long, slim fingers pried them away that they finally unclenched. I was relieved for a moment until I found myself attached to Sasuke and pressed against the wall.

 

“What were you doing out here?!” He seethed into my ear. My hands were clamped tightly around the shoulder straps of Sasuke’s tank top, my arms shaking as he growled, and fear coiling in my stomach as I tried desperately to ignore the way his hips were pinning mine to the wall and the way his hand were travelling lower and lower. “Maybe you should be punished.” He growled, licking my jaw.

 

I let out a small whimper, my eyes filling with tears as I stiffened underneath his touches. “N-no, please. I was just looking for some f-food.” I stuttered, feeling terrible for half lying, but then again it was also a half truth. I just hoped that he couldn’t sense the lie.

 

Sasuke stilled his ministrations for a moment and pulled back to take in my trembling form. A few seconds passed in silence before he nodded to himself. He ran his fingers lightly over my cheek bone, eliciting an uncontrollable shiver from me before his other hand grasped my hip. “You should’ve woken me up, mate. There was no need for you to come gallivanting out here, looking so delectable without me present to witness it.” He smirked, his and roving lower and playing at the edge of his shirt that I was wearing.

  
I blushed fiercely, my mouth opening and closing multiple times seeing as I was incapable of coming up with a decent response. He chuckled a little before tugging on one of my hands and pulling me into the long forgotten kitchen. A bowl of ramen was sitting temptingly on the table, the lid still halfway on and steam pouring out of the small opening.

 

Sasuke grabbed the cup and fork next to it before starting towards the trash can. “W-wait!” He raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at me. ”That’s, uhm, that’s Kakashi-san’s food.” I stated weakly, avoiding his eyes as I looked at the floor. “And I really wanted some of it…” I trailed off.

 

His eyebrows raised in bewilderment. “You like this stuff? It tastes like soggy cardboard though!” he exclaimed. I flushed again, highly aware that not many people adored it as much as I did, but it was what I had grown up on and I had come to love it, so I merely shrugged my shoulders and nodded.

 

Sasuke grumbled under his breath about ‘unhealthy junk food’ and something along the lines of ‘that’s why you’re so skinny’, before setting it down on the placemat it had been at before and sitting down on the chair in front of it. He looked at me expectantly, a smirk crawling on his face as I stared at him confused. He patted his leg as an encouragement and I flushed again. By the time I got used to all his antics, my face was going to be permanently red.

 

I walked over to him cautiously before settling on the edge of one of his knees before I was abruptly forced flush against Sasuke’s hard body. His arms wrapped around my waist and his chin settled on my shoulder as he picked up the cup with on hand and used the fork with the other. Oh my god, was he going to _feed_ me? It appeared that this deranged lunatic werewolf was a hopeless romantic as well.

 

I leaned forward to take the bite, ignoring the way he rumbled approvingly as I pressed against him, however unintentionally, and shivered a little in fear as I felt nails graze my sides. “Geez, Sasuke can’t you see that the boy is terrified. He has absolutely no idea what’s going on and you’re making it worse by confusing him.” A man’s voice called.

 

The man with the mask stood in the doorway and as soon as Sasuke caught sight of him, he tightened his grip on my hips and snarled. “Kakashi,” he acknowledged before continuing, “I was just going to explain everything to him before you interrupted.”

 

Kakashi rolled his eyes, or rather eye, muttering “Sure you were.” Before pulling out the seat next to us and plopping himself down, ignoring the snarl he received as he smiled at me, reaching a hand out in greeting. “Nice to meet you, I’m Kakashi Hatake.” His eye curved upwards, his head tilting sideways as he studied me.

 

I hesitantly grasped his hand, shaking it and whispering my response. “Naruto Uzumaki, sorry about eating your ramen.” I said, nodding towards the now half empty cup.

 

He shrugged his shoulders and ruffled my hair, surprising me. “Don’t worry about it, there’s plenty more in the pantry.” My mood immediately brightened as I caught sight of the fully stocked cabinet. I had never seen so much food in my life.

 

“If you’re done trying to seduce my mate, I think I would like to have a word with him.” Sasuke grumbled, his lips pressed against my neck. Kakashi merely snorted before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

 

Sasuke easily turned me around, so that I was straddling him before he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against my lips. He was so gentle in all of his actions towards me, even when he had been angry earlier, he had been sure not to hurt me, and it took my breath away. The only people that had ever been that tender with me had known me for years and he had known me for barely two days. Why?

 

He pulled back and cast a sneaky smile in my direction, his silver eyes dancing in delight as he read my actions. Sasuke clasped one of my hands in his before taking my chin in the other and forcing me to look into his molten gaze. “I understand your scared and confused, not to mention even more so with that pink-haired girl showing up, but I wanted to make something clear here.” He said, leaning forward to whisper against my lips. “If you ever try to run from me again, I will hunt you down and I will fuck you in front of everyone that is present.”

 

My breath caught in my throat, face flushing in horror and embarrassing arousal. He had seemed so nice only moments ago, yes he was still just as gentle, but his fingers were trailing lightly over the raised skin on my neck and his tone sent shivers of fear and anticipation throughout my body. He smiled at me, fingers curling around my neck and pulling me into him, completely ignoring our audience, and kissed me roughly. His tongue forcing its way into my mouth as I tried desperately to pull away from him only to find myself even more enraptured with him as he growled and planted his other hand firmly onto my hip. “Now, where should we begin?” He smirked, smacking me harshly on the rear before nuzzling my neck.

 

Stupid, bipolar, lunatic, werewolf.

 

“Well, I guess I can start with the claim.” He stated, glaring at Kakashi who was currently tearing a napkin to shreds and looking longingly at the abandoned cup of noodles. “When a werewolf finds a mate they think is suitable, they place a claiming mark on them.” He licked the bite mark on my throat. “The more visible a claim is, the more it is shown that a were wants to mate, hence why mine is on display for the world to see.” He chuckled softly to himself. “The claiming mark doesn’t have to be a bite, but it is usually most effective. Once a claim is made it is extremely difficult to break While there have been few cases where the intended mate have been able to break it by themselves, in most cases the were who initiated the claim has to be the one to recall the claim. If a claim is made and another wishes to claim the same intended mate, it is possible, but only if the intended is willing.”

 

“Claiming allows the were to be aware of his intendeds emotions, as well as allowing them to influence their intended, whether it be calming down or _heating up_ ” He leered. “It also allows the intended to have a sort of dominance of the were, so that they are able to communicate openly which makes mating much easier, even if the intended is a human. Mating can only take place after the claim has been made for at least 4 days, but it takes place immediately most of the time. The intended usually has a hard time waiting anyways.” He said, a faraway look in his eyes as his thumb rubbed circles against my hip.

 

“W-wait,” I stuttered, my mind reeling at all of the information he had spouted. “H-How long has it been?”

 

“About three days. You slept through the first two, so I expect the effects may be delayed.” Kakashi answered. My chest tightened. _Three days?_ My uncle calls my house once every day, and checks in with the school every week. I couldn’t even begin to process what day it was, but I was sure it had been longer than I was allowed to go without returning any calls. Oh my uncle was going to be furious.

 

“I have to call my uncle!” I yelped, trying to wiggle my way off his lap, but his hands only tightened their grip around me. “Please! He’s probably worried about me!” I yelled, tears welling up in my eyes as I was forced to look him in the eyes.

 

“Calm down,” He stated, grasping my chin lightly. My muscles relaxed instantly and my mind flitted back to the conversation we just had. His claiming mark was definitely working. “Now tell me why you’re so anxious.”

 

My blood boiled. He wanted to know why I was anxious. “This whole damn thing is making me crazy! I-I don’t know why you chose me or what the hell is wrong with me. Oh no, wait I do! _You_ made me like this!” I tried to yell but was stilled by the glance I received. Tears welled in my eyes, this was really happening. I was really losing control of my own body to some ‘claim’. “I want to go home.” I said softly, pulling my chin out of his grip.

 

An angry rumble, echoed through the room. “You are home. You don’t need anyone else, you have me.” he growled through gritted teeth. I flinched back as if I was stung.

 

“Sasuke, that was incredibly insensitive of you. Your mate won’t want to be near you if you continue to act that way.” Kakashi chastised, producing a cell phone from thin air. “Here Naruto, but I’d make it quick if I were you, Sasuke looks like he’s gunna blow a gasket.”

 

I quickly took the phone from him, giving him a grateful look before dialing the number and unwittingly settling back into Sasuke. He let out an approving purr, settling his arms around my waist and I unconsciously leaned my head against his shoulder, providing some sense of privacy as I listened to the ring back tone.

 

“Hello?” a voice croaked, he sounded awful, like he hadn’t slept in days, he probably hadn’t. I’m such a burden.

 

“Sensei?” I said softly.

 

It was quiet for a moment before the other end erupted in frantic tones, and sobbed questions.

 

“Naruto?! Where are you?! Are you alright?! Why haven’t you come home? I’m at your house. You’ve had me worried sick!” He screeched and I pulled away from the phone to give my ear a break, knowing my uncle he was probably tracing the call at the moment and the longer I stayed on it with him, the more likely it would be for him to find me.

 

“I’m sorry, I- I don’t know where I am,” I choked out. “I was at my job and somebody broke in and- and, and I-“

 

“It’s okay; I’m on my way right now.” He said quietly, his tone hiding the fact that he was seething.

 

Panic struck my core, if he came here then who knows what would happen to him. “No! You can’t!” I said as he hung up. He wouldn’t have stopped anyways. I stayed where I was, the phone slipping out of my fingers and falling to the floor.

 

“What did they say?” Sasuke barked. I numbly tried to stand, nearly falling as I stumbled to my feet. Sasuke grabbed my wrist and pulled me back against him. “We won’t hurt him.” He said, his eyes softening in understanding as he loosened his grip on my wrist.

 

“I promise.” He smiled down at me, a true smile that did something strange to my heart, as he touched the side of my face.

 

“You get your filthy hands off of him!” someone shrieked and before I knew what was going on, I was swept up in tanned arms and there were chocolate brown eyes staring at me worriedly. “Are you okay? Did they do anything to you?” He said frantically, running his hands over my shoulders while his eyes stayed trained on my face, looking for any winces.

 

A roar filled the room, loud enough to make me cover my ears. My uncle wrapped his arms protectively around me, his larger body curling over mine. “Stay the hell away from him! I’ll fucking kill you!”

 

Sasuke’s ears were plainly visible, he was crouched on the ground and his tail was twitching with the intent to attack. “N-no! You promised you wouldn’t hurt him!” I cried, throwing my hands out in front of me. Sasuke’s ears perked up at my voice his head cocking to the side but before anyone could do anything else Kakashi lurched forward.

 

His mask was pulled down, revealing his other eye and his silver ears were flat on his head. He reached a hand out towards us, his eyes wide and vulnerable, filled with so much pain and yearning that it was hard to look at him without feeling _something_. “Iruka?” he whispered.

 

Iruka stiffened behind me, his arms clasping tighter when I turned to look at him. His face was pale, the scar across his nose even more prominent. His usually warm, chocolatey eyes were instilled with fear and hurt but there was that same feeling that was there before. That same yearning in his eyes, but he didn’t reach back for him, only clutched me tighter.

 

“K-Kakashi…”


	5. War Not Love

Iruka broke the silence, his grip tight on my arm as he practically yanked me across the room. “C’mon, Naruto, we’re leaving. Now.”

 

“Let go of him.” Sasuke growled, stepping in front of the doorway. Kakashi stood frozen, hand still outstretched; eyes’ following Iruka’s every move, looking as though he couldn’t get enough air.

 

“You stay away from him!” Iruka shouted, eyes wild, and looking slightly teary as he pulled me roughly behind him. “I don’t know what you want with him, but I won’t let you have him!”

 

“Iruka,” Kakashi breathed out stepping forward until he had forced Iruka, and in turn me, back against the wall. I could feel Iruka’s body trembling, his arms shaking frantically around my shoulders. Kakashi’s hand reached up, quivering as he touched Iruka’s scar.

 

“Don’t touch me!” Iruka snapped even though his entire body had relaxed underneath Kakashi’s fingers. Kakashi’s expression hardened. He gripped the back of Iruka’s neck so his forehead was resting on against Kakashi’s, their noses brushing. I could only watch as my sensei struggled to get away from him.

 

“St-stop! What are you-!“ I yelled before Sasuke cut me off.

 

“Quiet, Naruto.” He barked and my mouth snapped shut. “Come here.” My legs jerked to life, pulling me towards him even as Iruka’s death grip refused to give up. “Kakashi, do something about your mate. He’s bruising mine.” My eyes widened as my head snapped back to look at him. His chocolaty brown eyes were huge, staring at me with grief and pain and something akin to shame.

 

“Please, don’t leave me with him.” Iruka whispered, shaking his head as we stared at one another.

 

“Let go of him, love.” Kakashi said, his voice clouded with something commanding yet shameless. Iruka’s hand trembled as tried to keep his grip on my arm only to release it moments later as if I had burned him.

 

I heard a faint whimper as my feet propelled me forward. Sasuke grabbed me around the waist, tugging me out of the room and shutting the door behind him, but not before I saw the terror filled eyes of my only family.

 

He pulled me into his bedroom again, practically tossing me on the bed as he closed the door behind him. “Where did he touch you?” He growled, running his hands down my arms as his eyebrows creased in concern.

 

I shook him off, brushing away his gentle fingers a little to forcefully. “You said that you wouldn’t hurt him! What is Kakashi-san doing with him? You lied to me!” I gasped out tearfully. Iruka looked like he was in so much pain that he couldn’t bear to be anywhere near Kakashi and I had just left him in that room. He was doomed now.

 

Sasuke snapped, his hands anchoring my waist to the bed as he loomed over me. “Calm down.” His voice was low and commanding and I immediately felt my muscles relax. “Listen to me now, Naruto.” He began, his voice softening as he ran a hand down the side of my face. “Years ago Kakashi claimed a mate, but some… _things_ happened and his mate ran. He’s been searching for him ever since then.” Sasuke pulled me down so we were lying across the bed, his arms around my waist, clutching me close to his hard body. “I don’t know specifics about what happened back then but it seemed as though his mate had just disappeared. Iruka is his mate Naruto, and to have him just show up out of nowhere after years of searching…I can’t imagine what he’s feeling now.” Sasuke’s voice was so low it was almost impossible to hear, but because of our close proximity I could hear every mumbled word.

 

 

“…Why?” I asked slowly, afraid to disturb his thoughts in fear of inciting some unknown wrath. He looked down at me, his silver eyes softening and his arms pulled me tightly to him as he lowered his head to rest against my own.

 

“When us wolves claim our mates it’s almost, well, painful to be apart from them. If I was separated from you for that long…I-I don’t even know what I would do. I don’t think I would be able to handle it.” He said, nuzzling my jaw and petting my hair gently. My heart thudded in my chest with his words. He sounded so sincere when he muttered them and when he had stumbled over his words I felt my heart clench painfully in my chest.

 

Something compelled me, and in the next moment, I found my arms wound around his neck with my head in the crook between his chin and shoulder. _I’m comforting him_ , I found myself thinking incredulously. Sasuke stiffened for a moment before squeezing me tighter than before and sighing in content.

 

It was quiet and I found myself dozing and completely comfortable in his arms. I jolted awake when I felt something wet on my cheek. I blinked blearily up into dark silver eyes. “Can you see?” His question startled me for a moment and I stared at him confused. He grinned at me, his white teeth almost blinding in the semi-darkness of the midday sun coming through the window. His smile widened when he lifted his hand, thin wire frames dangled from the tips of his fingers.

 

My hands flew to my face. “What-?” Sasuke let out a chuckle.

 

“It’s another perk of being my mate. Any physical impairment you may have had, has been healed. That includes these silly things, so now you can’t hide that beautiful face anymore.” He practically exuded glee, happy that he had done something that he thought I would like. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to the tip of my nose.

 

“I…don’t need my glasses anymore?” I questioned, still disbelieving what I had heard. He nodded before pulling me into a sitting position.

 

“No, in fact you won’t need for anything anymore,” Sasuke grinned, his arms resting lightly on my sides.

 

My face heated as I felt his warm palms moving lower on the giant shirt I was wearing. “I-I’m sorry for taking your shirt without asking.” I stuttered, trying to squirm my way out of his grasp nonchalantly.

 

He nuzzled my neck further, breathing “You can take whatever you want,” against my ear and making me shiver. He sniffed at my neck, his nose skimming across sensitive flesh before he pulled away, a slightly worried look gracing his features. “Do you feel alright, Sunshine?”

 

I cocked my head to the side, not understanding what he was talking about. “I’m fine. Why do you keep calling me that?”

 

His eyebrows creased a little as he put his forehead against mine. His pale skin felt like ice lying atop my own and I recoiled sharply, it almost burned. ”Why are you so cold?” I gasped eyes wide. He didn’t respond, merely picking me up and carrying me into a large bathroom I hadn’t noticed before.

 

“Get into the shower.” He said hurriedly, turning it on for me as he went out of the room only to poke his head in moments later. “I’ll be right back.” He reassured me, his eyes a little frantic.

 

I swallowed hard, unsure of what I should do until finally deciding on getting in, seeing as I hadn’t bathed the entirety of my stay here apparently.

 

The bathroom was huge. Large marble countertops stretched across the wall beside me, which were supported by pure white cabinets. The shower was complete with sliding glass doors and next to it sat the largest tub I had ever seen.

 

I stepped under the spray only to find the water freezing. I hastily stepped out of the way, fiddling with the knobs to find a temperature I liked. The warm water that filtered from the nozzle soothed the ache in my heart but I soon found myself staring at my skin. The usual golden color was an angry red, seeming to ripple underneath as if something crawled in it. My stomach lurched and in the next moment I was clutching the metal railing, bent over a heaving, sweat pouring down my body only to be washed away by the now freezing water.

 

I reached for the nozzles again, trying to find a way to turn off the cold water, only to see that it was already off and the hot water on as far as it could go. I shivered, stumbling backwards as a wave of nausea washed over me and my head spun. My feet tangled together and the last thing I remembered was a slowly growing burn in the pit of my stomach as the back of my head connected with a wall.

 

 

_ Sasuke’s POV _

 

 

Something was wrong, terribly wrong and it bothered me to no end that I couldn’t figure out what. I darted through the corridors, ears flattened against my head in agitation as I followed Itachi’s scent down into the basement. I paused outside of Kakashi’s door, considering the scents practically erupting from the locked door before I headed on. Better to leave him to his mate.

 

“Itachi,” I said, trying to put a little venom into my voice, but the panic I had been trying to hide showed in the undertone.

 

“What is it, Sasuke?” He asked, abandoning his job a interrogating the rogue wolf that had attack my mate. _My mate_ , I repeated to myself, the words and feelings accompanying them so strong and foreign that a snarl escaped me as I glared at the wolf. “Sasuke.” Itachi repeated getting my attention.

 

“My mate, I-,” I began, running a hand through my black hair and catching the worried look Itachi gave me as I stumbled over my words. “I don’t know what to do. His temperature is so high and he doesn’t smell like me yet and it’s driving me crazy because I can _feel_ my claim getting weaker with every passing second, and I can _smell_ the lust burning from him right _now_ , but I know that something’s happening and it’s out of my control and I don’t know how to handle it!” I practically screamed the last part, gripping painfully at my hair as I caught my breath after ranting.

 

Itachi blinked at me, his red eyes staring at nothing and everything as his ears twitched at every sound. He laid a hand on my shoulder, nose tilting up slightly to see if he could smell what I was trying to explain. His eyes widened slightly before he glanced back at me and bolted up the stairs. I followed after him, heart pounding as I a shiver rolled up my spine and the little bubble of panic grew bigger in my chest. I almost ran passed Itachi, who had stopped in front of Kakashi’s door and was pounding on it furiously, only to have his arm knock the breath out of me as he kept me in place.

 

When Kakashi finally opened the door, his growl of outrage shook the whole house. His hair was wild, much like the rest of his appearance and his ears were flat against his skull. “What?!” He snarled, pulling his mate against his side, as said man tried to cover himself, dark cheeks blushing a light pink.

 

“Calm down, Kakashi. We have a bigger issue at hand and you can have as much time as you need with your mate _after_ we’ve sorted this out.” Itachi snapped before turning his glare on Iruka. “You,” He said and Kakashi gripped his mate tighter, fighting the urge to snarl at the other male who dared speak to his beloved that way. “You come from the sacred clan, do you not?” Itachi hissed, something like disgust morphing his features. Iruka stiffened at his words, his chocolate eyes narrowing into slits as his lips pulled back and he _hissed_ at Itachi.

 

I took a step back, startled that the other were had the nerve to do such a thing but Kakashi growled and Iruka’s motions froze in place, his lips still drawn back revealing two sharp canines. The ponytail he had worn before was gone, leaving his dark hair in a halo around his face and displaying the sharp, pointed ears atop his head. What caught me off guard though, were the silver tips and the _three_ bushy tails that thrashed anxiously behind him. “You’re not a wolf.” I stated in shock, Kakashi looking slightly ashamed yet, adoring at the same time as Itachi looked at him with distaste.

 

A sudden crash jolted us from silence as Iruka cried out, clutching his wrist before his head snapped back up. He tried to get past Itachi but my brother fixed him with a hard glare, “What’s going on?” He demanded, grabbing Iruka’s wrist a flipping it face up.

 

A sun glowed on the inside of his wrist, exactly like the one I had seen on Naruto’s stomach. The sudden stench of blood filled the hall and we all stiffened. “Let go of me! Naruto needs me!” Iruka shouted, lashing out in any direction he could until he settled for biting Itachi and running off in the direction of my room. I darted after him, the smell of my mated blood getting stronger as we burst through the bathroom door.

 

The room was filled with steam so thick it was almost hard to see, and the moment we had walked in our clothes stuck to us like glue. I could feel the others at my back now but I was to numb to move as I watched Iruka pull my mate from the shower.

 

My body refused to move, my eyes locked onto the red, heated flesh, then onto the blood that covered the blonde hair that had represented the sunshine I had so adored, and finally on the trembling, almost blue lips that were _not_ sucking the air that the small body so desperately needed.

 

“Naruto!” Iruka was shouting his name over and over but he wouldn’t respond. Iruka’s tearful, slanted eyes lifted to meet mine. “You bit him, dammit! You did this, now fucking _do something!”_

 

His harsh words, although somewhat confusing, were the right thing to spur me out of my stupor. I knelt down beside my lithe love, reaching shaking hands out to raise him up slightly. Fear was gripping me so tightly that it was almost unbearable to breathe. Naruto’s head rolled onto the side of his neck, exposing the exact thing I needed. I clamped my teeth down around my claim, blood bursting into my mouth as I sent my own healing salve into my love. It took a few silent moments before he gasped, his blue eyes flying open and his body shuddering.

 

We were all unprepared for what happened next. A bright, golden light shot out from Naruto’s entire frame, sending everyone reeling backwards. From what I could see after I was helped from my dazed sitting position against the cabinets of my sink, we had all gone flying. Iruka lay unconscious beside the tub while Kakashi tried to pull himself from the doorway to his mate. Itachi had been the first to recover, helping me to my feet, where he had had enough sense to pull me behind him before the explosion, a small gash above his eyebrow where the mirror had shattered above us.

 

My thoughts were muddled but I knew enough to listen to the _need_ to be near my mate. I found golden locks splayed hazardously around a tanned form. Without thinking twice, I pulled him onto my lap, shielding his nudity from the rest as I checked him for and kind of damage.

 

I was baffled when I felt ears atop his head, he hadn’t been a were before and shouldn’t have gotten his ears until after we had mated. His ears were as sharp as Iruka’s, but Naruto’s golden ears couldn’t be compared to his any further than that. The golden color at the base of his ears transformed into a soft red then brown and then at the very tip they were as dark as my own. His smooth cheeks were now marred, more like perfected, with three long scratches across each cheek, creating an almost whisker-like appearance. His already angelic features were more pronounced, his petite frame looking even more delicate yet fuller and a bit more masculine at the same time. He was breathtaking, and he was _mine._

 

A moan pulled my attention back to the now parted, deliciously pink lips and the sharp teeth that peaked out from his mouth as he yawned and arched his back, snuggling deeper into my lap, to my pleasure. “Sasuke…” Naruto groaned, his cheek flushing a delightful pink.

 

“Get away from him,” Iruka growled at me, struggling to stand up and leaning heavily on Kakashi.

 

I merely glanced at him before something flashed in the corner of my vision. My eyes widened as I watched every one of Naruto’s _nine tails_ flick and twitch where he lay in my arms, some reaching up and tickling my face while the others wrapped around Naruto’s cooling body.

 

“Little brother, step away from the Kitsune.” Itachi said lowly, his voice commanding but I stayed still, clutching Naruto closer to me, feeling his body heat up.

 

“He’s mine,” I growled, eyes flashing as Itachi stepped forward, his nose wrinkled in disgust.

 

“You don’t understand, Otōto. We are not _meant_ to get along. That’s why you brought about his shift years before it should’ve happened.” Itachi said, stepping forward again only to be blocked by Iruka.

 

“He’s right, wolves and foxes were made to fight _not_ to love.” Iruka said quietly, hands clenched at his side as he glanced at Kakashi, whose face was hidden fully behind his black mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long! (;-;) PLZ COMMENT


	6. Dazed

My mind was hazy, so much so that I didn’t want to move from my position, but I was burning. My skin was heated and the cool arms wrapped around my body were doing little to cool me down. Something feather light tickled my lower torso, causing me to shiver involuntarily and moan in delight.

The voices above me rose and morphed, slowly forming actual words instead of the cacophony of noise it had been before. “….foxes are made to fight _not_ to love.” The sound of glass crunching under heavy feet followed by a warning growl from above filled my ears.

“Just let go of him, Otōto.” That voice, dark and sinister, that was Itachi.

“No! He’s _mine._ No one else can have him!” Ah, _Sasuke_. Just his voice sent my body into a frenzy of desire and lust.

“ _Sasuke.”_ I breathed, eyes fluttering open to see silver eyes tinged red staring down at me in wonder. “I’m hot.” I moaned, focusing on his pink lips that looked so entirely _edible_ at the moment that I leaned forward, feeling his hot breath puff across my lips. I trembled, so close to him that the pure lust that had built up inside me seemed more like a need.

His cool fingers grasped my body to him, his body leaning over mine in a manner that could only be described as protective. Sasuke’s slender neck stretched out in front of me and I couldn’t help myself. I licked him, latching onto the side of his throat and relishing in the moan it produced.

And then I wasn’t anywhere near him. Tanned hands grasped me around my chest but I could only focus on the fire that erupted from under his fingers. I screamed loud enough to make the walls shudder and my captor let go.

My vision was blurry; the only thing I could see was Sasuke. He was a stark contrast against the swirling colors and dulled voices. My chest was searing hot and I could still feel where Iruka’s hands had been, but it was nothing compared to the pain of being separated from Sasuke.

I needed him like I had never needed anything before and he was right in front of me but it seemed as though he was across the world. For some reason it was getting increasingly hard to breathe. One hand clutched at my throat while the other reached out for him desperately.

A roar shook the room, my form quaking with it as I watched Sasuke’s frame morph. His bones contorted and his skin darkened until it was as black as the night sky. He dropped to the ground on all fours, his nose longer and his tail prominent against the shredded clothes on his back.

He was an actual wolf. He snarled at the form behind him and lurched forward, his clothes hanging hazardously over his muscled body. His face came down to my level, his tongue licking my face in an entirely soothing way. It moved lower to my chest, my eyes following his every move and a small whimper escaping me when I caught sight of the red shaped handprints on my chest.

Sasuke soothed away the pain and I couldn’t help but wrap my arms around his fuzzy form. His fur was as soft as velvet and the woodsy scent he gave off was purely _Sasuke._ He lowered his body on top of mine, effectively pinning me to the floor in a small display of dominance and protectiveness in front of the others. My entire body was relaxed throughout the whole ordeal, which was probably due to the fact that Sasuke, my Sasuke, was so close to me and I could breathe again.

Glass crunched under heavy footfalls as someone stepped forward, ignoring the warning growls Sasuke was giving off and the harsh snaps at the prying fingers that slid over the pulse point on my neck. I flinched at the unwanted contact, trying to pull myself away even though the touch didn’t burn. In fact, I couldn’t feel anything from those fingers except the slight pressure when they found the junction.

Sasuke had gone stiff above me, refusing to move even as those fingers squirmed their way between us. “He’s alright.” Kakashi’s voice seemed to ring in my ears. “The claim hit him all at once and that coupled with… _this_ ,” I felt hands on top of my head, fingertips just brushing the sensitive tops of my ears and producing a low moan from me, a snarl from Sasuke, and a chuckle from Kakashi. “Seems to have been a bit too much for our poor Naru-chan.”

I heard Iruka breathe out a frustrated sigh. “This wasn’t supposed to happen, not like this. This shouldn’t have happened for years.” Knowing him, he was probably raking his hands through his chocolate locks right about now.

Sasuke’s black fur, which had previously been blocking my view, suddenly shrank back and his body untwisted until my human Sasuke was pulling me into his lap, against his chest. “What in the hell was that?! Why did you burn him?” He raged, arms still trapping me against him but I really didn’t mind, especially because his scent was cloying all other sense of rationality.

My skin felt even more heated than before, but in a way that left me tingling and breathless. My fingers wound their way through thick dark locks, my nose nuzzled against the side of Sasuke’s throat, inhaling his scent while the slow burning in my stomach began a more frantic toil.

I grazed my teeth against his neck, smiling as I felt his pulse jump and his arms tighten as he swallowed thickly. “Because I’m not his mate…” Iruka trailed off. “Dammit. When a fox claims a mate, or well, gets a mate, there is a sort of pull. It can only be slightly compared to the werewolves claim a mate because ours is much more powerful and painful. Seeing as you haven’t mated yet that’s the only reason why. The claimed fox’s skin reacts to only their intendeds during the claiming period and because I had the intent to take him away, the reaction he had to my touch caused the burn.” I could hear him pacing but I was too distracted to worry about him.

Sasuke’s fingers had lingered on my back, trailing up and cooling the heated skin as well as stirring me up. I groaned, arching into his touch and relishing the skin to skin contact. I dazedly realized I was naked but I was to out of it to feel embarrassed. All I could think about was how _right_ Sasuke felt against me and how much I craved his touch.

“In other words, he’s really horny right now and you need to _sate_ him.” Kakashi stated bluntly, his knowing tone and the glimmer in his eye said he already knew what was happening and what was going to happen.

Sasuke’s chest rumbled against my own as he stood. His tattered clothes hung off his body, his ears stood straight up on his head, his tail flicking around in anticipation and aggravation. He pulled me up as well but my legs felt like jelly and I had to lean heavily on him for support.

Something brushed the back of my legs and I turned to see what it was. I had _tails,_ nine of them if my muddled mind had counted correctly and they twitched and curled around my nude body and reached for Sasuke with minds of their own. “Wow…” I breathed as I watched them dance.

“C’mon, love, let’s go.” Sasuke said, nuzzling the top of my head and sliding his hands down my back to rest on my waist. He pulled us through the doorway without so much as a protest from anyone in the room.

The others were ushered out of the room, Iruka looking distraught and frantic as he pulled himself away from Kakashi and practically ran from the room muttering something along the lines of “Minato will kill me.” Kakashi had darted after him, following him around with the most love-struck look on his face. Itachi had lingered in the doorway, conflicting emotions playing over his face. They ranged from frustrated to disgusted to, surprisingly, happy. He quickly left the room though, when Sasuke dropped me onto his bed and growled at him.

By now I was uncomfortably hot, squirming against the soft, silky sheets that soothed the heat slightly. “Sasuke,” I groaned, catching his attention as he locked the door. “I’m hot,” I repeated, drawing out the words. “I don’t know what to do…” I trailed off, my hand roaming over the heated flesh of my chest and hips until they pulled away the sensitive tails that kept me partially covered.

Sasuke’s answering grin was completely lecherous and predatory as he crawled forward, trapping my hands in his own and pinning them high above my head. He leaned down, his lips brushing my ear with the whispered words “I’ll take care of you.”

He looked at me tenderly then, his silver eyes drinking in everything from my flushed skin to my dazed expression, until he finally kissed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I know this updated soon (hopefully one is short but the next chapter is almost finished and will be up sooner rather than later!


	7. Say That You Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEX SEX SEX

He was gentle at first, his lips only lingering over mine before he pressed more firmly against me. His body pushed insistently at mine and we fit together perfectly. His legs pressed against either side of my thighs, his torn clothes rubbing at my heated skin and making me groan in discomfort. I felt Sasuke chuckled against my lips, his chest rumbling against my own before he pulled away and promptly shed the shredded remains.

I groaned again, this time in satisfaction as his cool flesh pressed onto my heated skin. He laughed again kissing my nose lightly before moving back to my lips. His tongue flicked along the edges of my lips, tasting me and giving me a taste of him at the same time.

Sasuke growled in approval when I opened my mouth, allowing him entrance. My hands pulled Sasuke’s restraint, desperately wanting to touch, to mark his alabaster skin. He finally released one, threading his fingers through the other. His hand raked through my hair, fingernails dragging across my skin until they settled at the base of my neck, pulling me flush against him.

His teeth teased my lower lip, drawing it into his mouth and nipping lightly at the same time, eliciting the most wanton moan I had ever created. I felt his lips curl against mine before his tongue slipped against my own again, sliding together until they practically danced.

When he pulled away, a silvery string of saliva connected us for a millisecond before I broke it with a flick of my tongue. I grinned at the look on Sasuke’s face. His pale skin was flushed a light pink, his lips were parted and glistening with the remnants of our kiss, and his pupils were so blown with lust that his eyes were nearly black.

I tugged my wrist free, gliding my hands through silky strands of dark hair and tugging mercilessly on the tips of his velvety ears. The reaction I got was almost as pleasurable as the hands currently rubbing circles into my hip bones. Sasuke _whined,_ nuzzling the side of my neck before licking a stripe over the marred skin and wiggling a hand in between my back and the mattress to grasp the base of my tails.

A whimper escaped me as pleasure surged through me in small, icy jolts that soothed the heat inside. My back arched off of the bed, my fingers winding tightly through Sasuke’s hair as he nibbled on my shoulder.

“Sa-suke,” I panted out, screwing my eyes shut tightly when I felt him move a hand just below my navel. “T-Touch me!” I gasped, his fingers tugging at the fine, blonde hair of my happy trail. “Please.” I moaned, drawing out the word with as much need as I could muster.

It was a moment before I received an answer, Sasuke’s fingers still teasing before he grunted a “Hn,” and released my tails in favor of grasping one of my buttocks and enveloping my erection in a large fist.

Nothing could compare to what I was feeling. Fireworks exploded behind my eyes with every stroke, my body tingled anywhere he touched but it was still not enough. “M-more!” I gasped, hands sliding down to dig my nails into the hard flesh of Sasuke’s shoulders when he slipped down my body, pausing to kiss the pink scar on my hip and the tattooed skin on my stomach before grinning up at me.

In a flash he had repositioned us. He was lying on his back, propped up partially by an obscene amount of pillows and I was face down on his thighs, our chests touching only because I was on my knees, my penis hovering lewdly over Sasuke’s lips.

I could feel my cheeks heat even more as I peeked between our bodies, catching Sasuke’s gaze. “T-This position is-“ I stuttered, cutting off when I felt something long and hard press persistently against my cheek.

“Perfect,” Sasuke said, voice husky with lust and entirely too seductive to be real. His breath ghosted over the head of my erection and I shivered once before I was caught in a cool wetness of Sasuke’s mouth. My hips bucked involuntarily and my eyes fluttered closed, nuzzling into Sasuke’s muscled legs.

“Naru, can you help me too?” Sasuke crooned, his thumb rubbing over the slit of my penis which caused me to cry out and nod furiously as I turned back to the persistent pressure at my cheek.

My initial thought was that there was no way that he was ever going to fit in me. Nu-uh, no way in hell. He was just too damn big. But my thoughts were quickly dismissed when I felt his tongue lave at the underside of my penis. I quickly regained my composure, the heat filling me was almost bubbling over with persistence and urgency like nothing I could remember having felt before. I grasped the base of Sasuke’s swollen cock, licking my lips before pressing a kiss to the head and flicking my tongue over the slit that oozed a pearly white drop of cum.

Sasuke released a borderline animalistic groan, his teeth grazing the skin of my shaft while a dangerous thrill of adrenaline shocked through me. I felt his mouth withdraw for a moment and whined at the loss as cold air rushed over my heated skin. “Hold on, Naru.” Sasuke cooed softly, pushing my hips gently so I would roll off him.

I watched as he leaned over the edge of the bed and I couldn’t help but watch as the muscles in his back rippled as he searched for something in one of the bedside drawers. I grinned when I caught sight of his tail flicking back and forth and lurched forward. My heated chest pressed firmly against his cool, broad back as I grasped his tail in my hand, a couple of my own coming forward to tickle and tease his sides as another wrapped itself with Sasuke’s tugging gently and getting pulled in return.

Sasuke turned back, his eyes even more glazed over and his canines visible over his lower lip. “Naruto,” His tone of voice little warning before he pounced on me, pulling me to the top of the bed before seating me in his lap and drawing my chin up.

His grip was firm and unyielding as he pressed a firm kiss to my lips before taking my hands and placing them on top of where our erections sat mere millimeters apart. His larger hands covered my own, stroking us a couple of times before relinquishing ourselves into my hold. Every time we pressed together a moan spilled from my lips as our slick mixed together and helped us slide against one another.

My hips were bounding frantically now, unable to stop because of the delicious friction it caused whenever they hit just right, until I felt Sasuke’s hands holding me in place. I stiffened the moment I felt a slippery finger circle my entrance but relaxed as soon as I felt his chest rumble soothing against my own.

I focused on working our erections together instead of the prodding finger that had ignited a fire where it had touched and tried desperately to stop myself from trying to wiggle around too much. I groaned when I felt it sink deep inside me, clenching uselessly around the single digit before it slid back out smoothly and then in again but accompanied by another this time.

The stretch was far more noticeable this time, burning slightly but I ignored it in favor of relishing in the groans Sasuke was producing and how good it felt to know that _he_ was making me feel so good. His fingers slid effortlessly inside me, crooking upwards and hitting something that made my vision blur and my hands stutter in their unhitched pace. “Feels good here?” Sasuke hummed, and I could practically see the smirk on his face as I nodded fanatically and pushed back desperately to get him to brush it again.

I was quickly realizing that this wasn’t enough. I wanted, no, _needed_ more. “Sasuke,” I gasped brokenly, on the verge of tears and still arching back on the third finger that Sasuke had managed to wriggle in while I was dazed with the pleasure from having my prostate rubbed.

He stopped his ministrations immediately, carefully extracting his fingers with an embarrassing squelch. “Naruto?” he questioned, using his clean hand to lock eyes with me. “What’s wrong?”

I rutted against him, sliding one messy hand up his chest, brushing his nipple and eliciting a hiss from him before he caught my roaming appendage in his own. “Please…” I gasped, trying to feel him more. “Need it. Need you!” I whined pushing forward so that his cock brushed my arse and helped to extinguish some of the fire that had begun to rage out of control inside me. “So hot,” I groaned pressing our chests together and burying my head in the crook of his neck.

His throat felt unnervingly cool against my lips as I pressed kiss after kiss against the pale flesh. Sasuke growled lowly, his nails digging into my hips as he lifted me up and over his slippery dick. I clenched my hands on his shoulders, tensing as I felt the head of his erection breach my hole. Sasuke’s clawed hands rubbed soothing circles into my hip until I relaxed enough to slide down a little more. We continued this process until I was seated fully on top of his throbbing heat.

“Nnn,” I sighed, rolling my hips experimentally and savoring the feeling of Sasuke inside of me, how full I felt and how _right_ it was. My stomach fluttered with the knowledge that we were connected and the heat dulled a considerable amount, not entirely fading but enough for me to form somewhat coherent sentences. “…didn’t think it would fit.” I muttered, eyelashes fluttering against Sasuke’s pale throat.

He let out a reverberating chuckle that jarred the place where we were connected. I gasped at the sensation, pushing back into him and listening to his chuckle turn into a growl. His face turned down, nudging me so our foreheads touched, our noses brushing as our breath mingled together. Sasuke gave a little thrust upwards, testing the waters so to speak.

When I only whimpered in pleasure he pulled out a little further, plunging back in a little harder. He shifted inside me, pressing directly on my prostate making me yell in satisfaction. Before I could catch my breath he had set a dizzying pace, leaving me to clutch urgently at his shoulders and trying to rock back against him.

“You feel so good Naru, so good.” he growled, wrapping his arms around my torso and pulling at my tails.

White spots danced in my vision, my jaw was slack as the fire on my skin was dulled and the one in the pit of my belly grew closer and closer to being released. By now his thrusting was erratic and I could do no more than stay in place and allow him to continue.

One of his hands reached up, pinching my nipple and prompting me to pant his name out like a mantra. I leant down, capturing his lips with my own in a clumsy kiss before liberating them in favor of marking up his neck.

Sasuke slammed hard against my pleasure spot and I came without as much as a warning, biting down ferociously on the junction of his neck until I tasted blood. Sasuke’s thrusts stuttered a couple more times before his nails dug into my hips and he came, bathing my insides with his essence and biting me back just a fiercely.

Our panting breath filled the noiseless room as I collapsed on top of Sasuke, wincing when he didn’t let go of my neck but rolled me onto my side and slipped out of me with another embarrassing squish. Exhaustion quickly over whelmed me, causing my eyelids to droop and my breathing to even out.

All I could think about was how good I felt, Sasuke’s tongue soothing away any blood from the wound he made and the fire completely extinguish. The air was cool and I almost shivered, a small smile gracing my lips in my hazy state. “Mine,” Sasuke growled so lowly I almost didn’t hear it but nodded my assent anyways as I was tugged into his arms.

“Yours,” I muttered sleepily, not entirely registering the words coming from my mouth.

“Hn.” Sasuke smirked and pressed a kiss to my temple.


	8. Intrusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day cause its been a while... I apologize!!!!

I woke to shouting. Loud, angry voices and heavy footfalls accompanied by the occasional crash of something down the hall.

“I don’t care who the fuck you are! You can’t just come in here and not expect them to jump to conclusions!” A distinctly feminine voice ranted, followed by the smack of someone being hit upside the head.

I groaned, rolling my stiff neck and arching off the bed to try and relieve some of the ache in my joints. I was sore, but in a way that was a pleasant surprise than the ache of getting into fights. Images flooded through my mind when I turned over to find silver eyes staring straight into my own.

Oh my _god._ Heat flooded my cheeks as I tried to put a little distance between us, scooting almost to the edge of the bed before Sasuke’s arm darted out and caught me around the waist. He pulled me against him, nuzzling the top of my head and muttering, “There’s no need to be shy after what we did last night.” Smirking when I blushed fiercer and nipping the top of my ear to punctuate him statement.

I gasped, eyes rolling back in pleasure at the sensations that radiated from the place he had bit. “Hn. I like that look on you very much, Naru-chan…think I’ll keep it there for a little while longer while Aniki deals with whatever’s going on out there.” Sasuke muttered, nuzzling the top of my head and causing his breath to ghost across my sensitive ears. I shuddered and a high-pitched keen escaped me.

Sasuke pulled me back underneath the covers of the bed and wrapped his long arms around my waist while he turned me to face him. I kept my head down stubbornly, too embarrassed to look him in the eye. I could feel the flush in my cheeks rise again as cool fingers trailed up my spine in such an intimate manner, but even as I pressed closer to him, I knew that there was no way I could possibly be feeling what I was feeling after one passionate night.

I swallowed hard, confusion a strange form of terror forming an impassible lump in my throat as my fingers curled on the pale, love-bitten chest in front of me. I startled a little when lengthy fingers passed through my hair while the others pulled one of my hands up, causing me to look up as well.

Sasuke’s eyes were closed, his head cocked slightly sideways as he pressed a soft kiss to the palm of my hand. My sharp inhalation must have caught his attention because in the next moment a smirk danced across his mouth, his silver eyes glinting with lust as fangs brushed over my wrist. The hand in my hair slid lower until it rested on the base of my tailbone…or rather, my tails.

Finally, his mouth descended on mine, his nails scratching lightly down my tails. My hips bucked forward of their own volition and my lips parted in a moan as fire ignited anywhere he touched. Sasuke’s chest vibrated against my own in delight as his tongue traced the edge of my bottom lip, before darting inward to touch my own. They slid together silkily, creating a tingling sensation as my taste buds danced with _Sasuke._

Suddenly, a loud crash sounded against the door as it shook followed by the groan of wood and metal hinges before the door began to splinter and break. Sasuke froze briefly before darting out from the cover of blankets and back in a flash with two pairs of boxers and a shirt. He had me dressed before I even registered what had happened just before the wood finally caved and a man with wild blonde hair came barreling into the room. Reddish-orange ears sat on top of his head and nine tails thrashed wildly behind him in anger. His blue eyes were blown wide with fury as he took in the sight before him and I quickly ducked behind Sasuke’s much larger frame. A roar of pure hatred ripped through the large room and I cowered in fear, feeling it roll off of the man in thick dark waves as he lurched forward menacingly.

Sasuke’s skin rippled and a snarl tore from his throat as his body contorted to his wolf form. “Stand down, Wolf. I have no need for you,” hissed the man, gnashing his teeth together as he continued to trudge forward. Sasuke lunged forward, snapping harshly at the man as his hackles rose and his black lips pulled back to reveal sharp, white teeth.

The man scoffed and merely glared wolf before returning his gaze to me. I scrambled backwards, falling off the edge of the bed and hard onto the floor. Sasuke took the opportunity to bolt forward, hoping to catch him off guard, but he merely swatted Sasuke aside.

I cried out when I heard the crunch of bones against the wall and Sasuke very _human_ screech of pain and anger. “Sasuke!” I shouted and, before I could stop myself, I was darting around the blonde man and crouching over Sasuke. I could feel my tails bush up and my ears flatten against my head. Instinct was running rampant in my mind, screaming _Protect your mate!_ repetitively until it was the only thing my brain was fuzzy with. Anger shuddered though my body as I stared at the man while a red haze crawled through my vision.

“Calm, Kit,” the man said, still harsh but his gaze was soft as he looked upon my form before hardening as he turned to sneer at Sasuke. “You are not worthy of my kit.” The man spit taking a step closer to us before a bark bubbled from my throat.

“What the hell are you doing, Minato?” an exasperated voice sighed from the hallway, and the rage dissipated from my boiling blood a little.

“Kushina, my little Naru is…,” the man trailed off in a slightly whiney voice. The woman breezed into the room like an oncoming storm and, hanging off of her pinched fingers, was none other than Itachi. His ears were flattened down against his black hair, a stern pout on his mouth as his eyebrows scrunched downwards and he trailed off after her. The woman, Kushina, had a voluptuous figure with dark red hair the color of wine but her warm eyes belied her stern expression.

Kushina sighed, tossed a dark tendril of hair behind her shoulder before placing a hand on her cocked hip. “Kisame! Get your ass in here and help me!” She yelled out the doorway.

A strange man entered the room then, his skin a frightening shade of pale blue with shark like teeth shown off in a goofy grin. “Yes, Kushina-sama. What do you need?” He glanced quickly around the room, his gaze lingering a little on Sasuke as he growled and tried to pick himself up from the floor, before resting on the glowering Itachi. His ears twitched forward as he felt the gaze but he ignored it in favor of crossing his arms over his chest and ‘hmph’ing in indignation.

Kisame’s grin widened predatorily as he stepped forward, scooping the slightly smaller man over his shoulder. Itachi gave as squawk of surprise before snapping his mouth shut and gritting his teeth together to silence and quell his rising temper. “What business do you have here, Kitsune?” His voice sounded strangled as he tried to right himself.

The blonde man’s head jolted up from where he had been unsettling me with his obvious stare before he bolted across the room, his face right in Itachi’s. “You’re _Otōto_ has mated my Kit! How dare you allow such things to occur in your pack! Are you trying to start a war?!” The man panted, finger pointed where Sasuke lay growling, trying to put himself in front of me.

“What! You accuse me of allowing my own Otōto to lay with a _Kitsune_ knowingly?!” Itachi spat the word with such venom that I could practically feel his hatred in the air. “I would never wish the fate of a Kitsune’s mate upon the lowest of demons, much less my own brother!”

“Itachi!” Sasuke hissed protecting me it seemed as well as knowing that his Aniki was only making the situation worse.

“Quiet, Otōto! Give them the Kitsune and let us be at peace with the beasts! We need no quarrel with the Sand ‘Wolves now!”

“Aniki, have you lost all sense?” Sasuke said scoffing as if he were an idiot. “I will die without my mate, and he without me.” My neck ached as I continuously turned to face whoever was talking, the words becoming jumbled in my brain as I tried to keep up with what was going on.

So far I had acknowledged that I was a…a Kitsune…is what they called it, but the man kept saying ‘ _my kit’_ but that was impossible because it seemed I was the only other Kitsune in the room. It was impossible because my parents had both died when I was too young to remember them.

“Na-Na,” someone called softly and I quickly brought the world back into focus, some part of my brain recalling a distant place with fluffy tails and fuzzy ears and some much laughter and joy that tears blurred my eyes at what could’ve been, what _should’ve_ been. “Come on, Kit.” The blonde man coaxed quietly extending his hand toward me.

My body was numb as I stared at him, handing reaching up of its own accord to wrap my fingers around a much larger hand. I felt Sasuke’s arm dart out to keep me from the man but he jerked me away before Sasuke could latch on. I was practically dragged into the middle of the room, body rigid as I was cuddled into the man’s chest.

I heard Sasuke’s heated snarl reverberate around the room but a sharp bark from Itachi silenced him, if only for a minute. “Na-Na?” the man repeated, pulling away slowly to stare into my face. The hot, wetness of tears streaked my face but I continued staring steadily at him. “What’s wron-“

“You don’t…I can’t…how…?” I stumbled over my words, something bubbling just beneath my numbed skin. It was quiet for a moment again before the shaking in my limbs exploded with rage and sorrow and all the pent up pain I had stored inside me in one power packed punch to the man’s gut.

He flew backwards, more surprised than in pain and looked at me with confused blue eyes, _my_ blue eyes. “You don’t know what I’ve been through,” I gasped, falling to my knees and jerking violently away from the man’s touch. “Don’t touch me!” I sobbed, backing away from him as quickly as possible before settling into the comforting touch of Sasuke’s hold. I curled into his side, hiding in his neck before chancing a glance back at the man from before.

“Why?” I whispered, looking out of the corner of my eye. So many questions in that one word and they definitely resonated around the room as each face contorted with a different emotion.

_Why am I hurting so much inside?_

_Why am I so confused?_

_Why are you yelling?_

_Why are you angry?_

_Why are you here?_

_Why does knowing that you came back for me make me happy?_

_….. **why did you leave me?**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.  
> Would anyone be interested in reading another SasuNaru fic I've been working on? I want an opinion before I post it....


	9. Unknown Past

My mind was reeling, unable to process what I was seeing. My… _parents_ were standing in front of me, completely fine. I pressed the palms of my hands to my eyes, recalling the fiery car that had been their death. “No,” I whispered. “No, you’re not real. You wouldn’t have left me _there_ if you were still alive.” I choked out, unable to stop my trembling body from pressing against Sasuke’s.

“Na-Na,” the man, my father, began. “We know it’s painful-“

“You don’t know anything!” I barked out, suddenly standing with one hand clenched on my shirt over my pounding heart and the other fisted by my side. “I would’ve died there if Iruka hadn’t found me!” At the mention of his name, Iruka’s ears flattened as he and Kakashi came cautiously into the room. “Those _people_ ,” I spat the word with as much hatred as Itachi had used when addressing the Kitsune, “nearly killed me on a regular basis. All because I was the fucking Namikaze spawn!”

My breathing was coming in fast, rapid pants and I knew I wasn’t getting enough air but I could care less. The hurt was boiling just beneath the surface and there was no stopping it now. I was filled to the brim, unable to control myself as I felt my eyes bleed red.

A growl forced its way out of my throat and then I was crouching where I was, face filled with pain as my body pulsed and my stomach roiled. “Naruto.” Sasuke’s voice penetrated the static that filled my ears. I felt them twitch in his direction and my body stopped shuddering almost immediately. His tone of voice was calm and soothing, exactly what I needed at this very moment. “Come here.” From the corner of my eye I saw his arms open wide, inviting and I so desperately wanted to settle into them but my body refused to obey me, instead staying frozen where I was crouched. He growled, low in his throat but enough for me to hear the demand in his voice and I flinched answering with my own inhuman whine, trying to get him to understand my predicament.

He sighed and moved forward, capturing my chest against his own as my arms finally gave out. I whimpered into the smooth column stretched before me, feeling the reverberations from Sasuke’s comforting growl roll through my body before his fangs grazed over my neck and Sasuke’s ‘ _Sleep_ ’ pulled my mind into darkness.

**Everyone POV!**

Naruto’s body stiffened for a mere millisecond before it slumped into Sasuke’s arms. Sasuke’s fangs slipped out of Naruto’s neck, leaving a small trail of blood before it was quickly lapped away and healed. Sasuke stood, glaring at the Kitsune in his room.

“Maybe we should continue this somewhere else?” Sasuke growled out, no question intended as he limped to the bed, placing Naruto gently on it before searching for clothes as the blue man set Itachi roughly on his feet.

“I’m not leaving my son up here with no defense.” Minato said lowly, his eyes moving swiftly from Naruto’s unconscious form to Kushina’s grave expression.

Sasuke snorted, ”There’s no way I was going to leave him here by himself with you lot around. Knowing you, you’d try to take him while we were ‘at a draw’,” he said as he strolled over to Naruto’s body and leaned over his form.

“Naru-chan,” He whispered, hands sliding under the lithe boy’s body only to have said boy’s tails wrap around his wrist and pull him closer.

“Sasu...” Naruto moaned in his sleep and Sasuke couldn’t help but smirk when he heard the Kitsune hiss.

“Put your arms around me, I’ll carry you.” Sasuke purred against his ear. The boy immediately complied, his arms lifting in his unconscious state as he was lifted into strong arms. He immediately sought the comfort of Sasuke’s neck, inhaling deeply before relaxing and falling into an even deeper slumber.

Sasuke’s tail swished in triumph as he walked out of the room, his tail intertwining the few of Naruto’s that hadn’t wrapped around his waist, holding them snuggly together. An annoyed huff reached Sasuke’s ears and the smirk that played along his mouth was due to the fact that he knew he had control of the situation. The patter of footsteps following after him only proved him right.

After a couple of minutes of winding corridors they stopped in front of a set of double doors. “If you please.” Sasuke gestured with his head to the doors as the group came to a stop behind him. The blue skinned man, Kisame, rolled his eyes and opened the door for them. Once inside, Sasuke sat in an armchair, his choice obviously warding off any other contact with his mate curled in his arms.

The Kitsune’s sat on the closest sofa to Sasuke, scooting to the end as far as they could without inciting Sasuke’s wrath. Itachi sat poised on the armchair opposite Sasuke while Kisame shut the door and plunked himself onto the sofa.

Silence reigned for what seemed like an eternity before it was finally broken by Itachi. “Well?” He said gruffly.

His prompt was met with a glare from Minato. “I was just about to begin.”

Itachi rolled his eyes muttering, “Sure you were.”

Minato glared harder, a growl bubbling in his throat that was quickly cut off by Naruto’s breathy sigh. His gaze immediately softened upon the sight of his son, even as he sat draped off of a wolf. Naruto was the most beautiful being he had ever seen, well, tied with his wife. His blonde hair, blue eyes, and foxy appendages were the only sign that he was Minato’s son. Everything else, from his delicate features to his fierce attitude, was all Kushina.

“We were on our way to Jiraiya’s for Christmas,” Minato said softly, a smile gracing his face as he continued. “Naruto was so excited he couldn’t keep his tails hidden.” His smile turned sad then. “I couldn’t see out of the side mirrors though and we ended up down the side of a cliff.” He ran a hand through his hair as though the memory was haunting him at this very moment. ”I truly thought we were going to die so I-I took him to an orphanage and sent Foxfire to Iruka so he could find him.” Minato choked out.

Kushina laced her fingers with Minato’s. “We woke up a couple of years later only to find that Iruka had found Naruto later than expected and in worse shape than we had left him. He…lost control just before Iruka came and almost killed the other kids there. Gods, if he remembered everything he wouldn’t be himself anymore.”

“What do you mean?” Itachi questioned, his interest piqued as he leaned forward, elbows on his knees.

“When I found him he was half crazed, locked in a closet of the orphanage. All of the caregivers were too afraid to get close to him and so he was also left half starved. He was suffering so much that I locked his memories away without a second thought, but I’m not perfect and the seal is weak. It’s coming back to him, slowly albeit, but it’s coming all the same.” Iruka said, his gaze never leaving Naruto’s form. “Naruto is a gentle person by nature. I’m afraid that when he remembers what all happened it’ll crush him.” He finished in a whisper and, as if Naruto had sensed what they were talking about, he gave a whimper that tugged the heartstrings of nearly all present, save Kisame who stared ahead bored.

Minato leaned forward, arms outstretched in a desperate attempt to comfort his kit but he paused when Sasuke snarled and clutched his mate tighter, growling soothingly until the whimpers were stopped effectively. Minato leaned back, frustrated and helpless as he watched his kit snuggle into the wolf. “Why didn’t you come for him sooner then?” Sasuke said suddenly, the anger in his voice evident.

“We couldn’t come and get him without the seal weakening even further. You saw yourself how easily his memories leaked through and we had hardly been present for ten minutes.” Kushina said lowly.

“What about the seal? Why couldn’t you strengthen it?” Itachi asked a little skeptically.

“We tried to once, and it only proved to weaken the seal immensely. We haven’t tried again since.” Minato whispered, his eyes lost in a distant memory.

The room quieted a bit before two soft knocks sounded on the outside of the door. “Come in.” Itachi called and no sooner had the words left his mouth than the doors burst open and one pissed red head accompanied by a ferocious looking blonde and a goofy looking burnet came into the room.

“Ah, shit.” The burnet said scratching deftly at one pointed ear. ”We’re too late.”

“Sorry, Itachi-san,” the long haired man said as he entered the room, stopping next to the red head. “They’ve been here for quite a while and refused to wait any longer.”

“It’s alright Neji.” Itachi nodded.

“Fucking Uchiha! Who the hell do you think you are taking other people mates as your own!?” The red head snarled as he stalked into the room.

“ _Your_ mate?” Sasuke snarled as he went to rise, only to stop when a certain blonde wriggled in his lap, blue eyes blinking slowly open.


	10. Leave Me Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a day late but I stayed in Pennsylvania a day longer than expected and now I'm sick with these nasty sores in my throat:( so while I'm laying in bed postponing a visit to the doctors please enjoy the next chapter!

It was so dark. So utterly and hopelessly dark I couldn’t even find the will to move. My body was rebelling, screaming in negation as I searched for something, _anything_ to eat.

_“Mama?”_ I called out in the silence. No one answered and I tried again.

“ _Papa?”_ I called louder. I heard clicking then. The room was cold enough that I could see my breath but I knew that the clicking was not my teeth chattering together.

A scared whine left my throat as the clicking got louder, closer. One tail wrapped around the top of my head, covering my eyes and trying to warm me at the same time. The clicking stopped almost as quickly as it had started, but soon a groan cut through the silence and a beam of light pierced through the dark room.

A wail of pure terror passed my lips as the light finally showed what was in the room. I scrambled as fast as my legs could take me but _it_ was getting closer anyways. Whatever it was was crawling closer, dragging the lower portion of its body behind it. Its jaw was hanging low, its ears were torn and its eyes were dull red. It shouldn’t have been moving.

But it was.

I clutched my tails protectively in front of me, body trembling fiercely until I felt a puff of breath on the side of my neck. I cringed away from it, whimpers of fear and anxiety passing my mouth each second. “..not hurt.” A voice groaned out, sounding hoarse from disuse. I flinched back from it again feeling my hackles rise as a frigid gust of air rippled down my neck.

“Papa!” I yelled, the heels of my hands pressing against my eyes so hard that little white spots danced on my eyelids. “I’m scared.” I sobbed, unable to stop myself from crying anymore.

“..n’t cry, little fox.” The voice said again and, although it was rough, it was soothing. I sniffed and chanced a glance up. It was reaching forward with one clawed and, mangled hand, unsure of how to proceed. I hesitated before uncurling one tail and brushing it against the outstretched hand.

At first, it didn’t move but, with no small amount of hesitation, it stroked the appendage with a care no one had treated me to since I had arrived in this retched place. “W-who are you?” I wobbled out.

“I’ll be your new Papa.” The voice said strongly this time, its mangled form shifting with the crack of bones as it got close enough to put its hand on my forehead. I saw a flash of orange before my body slumped against the wall and my consciousness faded.

If I had stayed awake I would’ve seen black lips pull over sharp, white teeth in what was supposed to be a tender smile before red eyes darted to the steel door that held food that I so desperately wanted.

zzz

My eyes opened slowly, catching the blurred form of someone as he started to get up only to immediately sit back down. My eyes flew wide open in panic as I realized I had no idea where I was while my body jolted upright, almost tumbling off of the man I was sitting on if it hadn’t been for his strong grip. The scents that raided my nose were both familiar and not as I tried to gain my wits as quickly as possible. The world spun dizzily as I caught flashes of black, red, and yellow.

I groaned, hands pressing firmly against my eyes as I tried to shake off my dream. My body was still shaking from the memory of the cold but it was quickly fading with the warm body behind me. The chest rumbled against my back and the familiar vibration made me realize who it was.

“S’uke…” I slurred, unable to make his name come out right for some reason and cocking my head to the side in confusion because of it. “…feelsh funniee.” I tried again gesturing to my mouth as I intentionally ignored everyone else in the room, not ready to deal with the shit storm I could tell was brewing.

“I know, Naru-chan.” Sasuke said, his dark eyes flashing with humor before turning a smirk to our silent audience and then back to me.

“Wads rung wifit?” I stated, furrowing my brow before trying again slowly. ”Wh-ad’s wron-g wiff it?”

He chuckled, a hand running up my arm in comfort. “It’s just the rest of the relaxant from me. You’re okay. It’ll go away in a bit.”

I cocked my head to the other side. _Relaxant?_ And then a thought hit me. I gestured to my neck where he had bitten me before I had passed out. He nodded sharply, eyes still darting over my shoulder to the rest of the room behind me. “I don like id.” I said, giving him a stern look that told him not to do it again. “Makes me shleepy.” I finished with a yawn before shaking my head again to clear it. I wasn’t tired but my body was reacting as if it was.

His chest rumbled comfortingly and then menacingly at something over my shoulder. My muscles tensed as I slowly turned around, coming face to face with my _papa._

His blue eyes were glittering slightly, one hand clawing at the couch while the other held on tightly to my _mama._ “Na-na-“ he began, his eyes beseeching.

“Don call me dat.” I said in a low, hurt tone, not wanting to meet his gaze anymore but unable to look away. “Ad leasht nod right now.” I added after a moment. Sasuke’s hands rubbed circles on my waist, his chin resting lightly on my shoulder as I leaned back into his embrace.

His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly, hands clenching tighter around the upholstery. “Naruto, I-I don’t know what to say about what happened but-but I can’t say anything anyways. We don’t want to cause you anymore pain.” He let go of the couch reaching for the hand that lay limp in my lap but pulled away sharply when Sasuke snapped his teeth at him.

“Filthy mutt.” Another voice sneered. My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. That voice…it sounded like…no…it couldn’t be!

“Gaa-chan!” I shouted eyes wide as I took in his form. “Whad are you-? You too?” I finished quietly, staring at the pointed ears and tail lashing about in anger and irritation.

His hard teal eyes softened momentarily before turning steely as Sasuke growled out a warning. “I’ve always been this way, just as you’ve been that way too. You just didn’t know.” He walked forward, ignoring the snarls that were shaking the body behind me. “You know that we were meant to be together right? We were supposed to be mated when you turned 21.” He said softly.

“What?” I said just as quietly, all forms of slurring gone and then I felt the stirrings of betrayal. “You knew about this?” I pulled on one of my tails, ignoring everything else he had said, before hitching a thumb at my…parents. “You knew and you didn’t tell me?” He was silent, and dare I say, his mouth dropped open in a move that was in no way Sabaku no Gaara. I glanced behind him and felt my heart tighten even more. “Temari? Kankuro?” Hurt laced my voice. It seemed like everyone who had been close to me was keeping secrets from me.

The rest of what he said caught up with me and I couldn’t stop the sob of horror and humiliation that broke free. “You were only nice to me because you wanted me to _mate_ with you.”

Gaara’s teal eyes widened with shock. “Oh, gods. Naruto! It wasn’t like that!” his voice was rising, bordering on hysterical. ”Naruto please, look at me babe. You know I love you!” He stepped forward, within touching distance which seemed to piss Sasuke off as much as the words did.

“Back off, Panda. You’ve upset my mate and are sincerely pissing me off.” Sasuke growled, shifting his arms up protectively and flashing his canines. “You have no right to him now. He’s been claimed.”

“My scent was all over him!” Gaara raged, hands flying up in uncharacteristic displays of emotion. “You didn’t even think twice about it! Dammit I knew I should’ve marked him sooner!”

Before Sasuke could bite out anything else I spoke up. “Gaara,” I could feel my hands trembling and laced them tightly together. “You broke up with me. I don’t understand why your upset now.” My voice was course with emotion and I turned away, burying my head in Sasuke’s strong shoulder.

“Naru-, babe, please listen.” Gaara stated, his expression filled with pain. “I had to-, because we couldn’t-, I just-“

“I want to be alone.” I whispered


End file.
